Harry Potter and the Missing
by LunaLovegood61
Summary: Begins at the end of summer after year 5. Harry is trying to gather himself after Sirius's death when another unfortunate event happens. Only this time he is determined to be the one in control.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One:  
  
A boy of sixteen stared out of his bedroom window, oblivious to the laughter and talking from the floor below. He only acknowledged the inky-black sky with its occasional bright specks of star decorating it. This boy was none other than Harry Potter, the youngest wizard to survive a curse aimed from Voldemort's wand, the only wizard to live through the killing curse.  
  
More false laughter echoed in the dinning room. Another one of his uncle's work parties. There had been many since his promotion. Vernon Dursley was now vice president of Grunnings. The job had been a huge turn around for the Dursleys. The extra money was used to buy "necessities" such as expensive jewelry for Petunia, a new car for Vernon, but what disgusted Harry most were the gifts his cousin got. Video games, a big screen tv, computer, top-of-the-line stereo system. These were just a few luxuries which reminded everyone that Dudley was in fact the only child Mr. And Mrs. Dursley cared for. Harry, however, did receive a small gift. He was in need of more clothes so he was rewarded with a new pair of socks. They had the same color of what could be described as regurgitated broccoli.  
  
Harry continued to study the sky, only stopping when a yawn forced him to shut his eyes for a moment. For nearly three hours longer he stared. The noises of the party gradually changed. Laughter, a deep cough of an elderly man, plates clattering, silver wear scraping porcelain, talking, another cough, more laughter. Finally a car door shutting, a car driving away.  
  
"Boy!"  
  
"Yes, Uncle Vernon?" The portly man's footsteps went unnoticed by Harry as they climbed the stairs, and they had suddenly shaken him back into reality.   
  
Uncle Vernon rapped loudly on Harry's door, "Help you aunt clean up," the man commanded.  
  
"Yes, Uncle Vernon," Harry said dully.  
  
"Ungrateful little twit," the man grunted before walking back down the stairs to settle into his favorite chair by the television set.  
  
Harry cleared the plates from the dinning room table, washed them, and then vacuumed the floor so that it was free of crumbs and other remains of food left by the untidy company. After Vernon approved his work, Harry was given a bowl of cold soup and a rather mangled-looking piece of pie to eat in the solitude of his bedroom. This was how he liked it.  
  
Ever since his fifth year of Hogwarts ended, Harry had made a point to be alone as much as possible. He wasn't done grieving the loss of his godfather, Sirius, but he was making an effort to make his summer holiday a good one- for once. Harry kept his promise to the Order about sending a letter with Hedwig every three days, and in return received post from Remus and some of his friends from school. They generally avoided the topic of Sirius, which angered Harry a bit. They made him feel like a child, hidden from harsh words of reality. The watch set up for his protection was not any better. Sometimes when Harry stepped outside he saw a bush rustle, or heard familiar voices. It was not uncommon to hear foot steps behind him on his walks to the park, or jogs around the neighborhood. At first Harry began jogging for the simple love of feeling a cool breeze through his hair, and the thought of possibly building up muscle to hide his lanky figure, but now he had another reason to love his jogs. He could hear Tonks, sometimes Shackelbolt running under an invisibility charm to catch up with him. They would always be panting, struggling to keep with him.  
  
"My aurorer training left me in tip-top shape, I can assure you. I've just got a bit of a problem with long distance though."  
  
Harry would recall a quote from Tonks on his little running sprees.   
  
*Ha, they can't just apparate because I might hear them.*  
  
Harry loved playing little torturous games like this to make it harder for those watching him. After all, he was sixteen, nearly an adult in the wizarding world. Not only did he deserve some independence, it was a born right. A right he was stripped from.  
  
~~~  
  
A/N: I can't wait one flicking day without posting, can I? I thought I'd put this up sometime this week but if I don't post now I think I'll go mad. Just shows how much fan fiction took over my life this year. I know it's a short chapter, but with this story I'm making a greater effort to write longer chapters. Well, this is just a little taste of what's to come. The title isn't definate just yet. It'll most likely change as the story developes more. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:  
  
Harry woke up to a slight August breeze entering through his open window. It was still a bit dark out, but day light was fast approaching. The sun had already begun to peak through the horizon, leaving the sky with a pale pink tint. A perfect time for a jog.  
  
Harry searched his room for something to wear. It had been in complete disarray since the start of summer. Petunia had always frowned when entering it, and tended to bother him less when it was in this state. After digging through a pile of dirty clothes, Harry found a pair of green jogging shorts and a wrinkled white tee shirt. He had already worn them to a jog the week before but had not gotten around to washing them. This explained the putrid odor they gave off.  
  
After a thirty-minute jog Harry stumbled into Number Four Privet Drive drenched in sweat. He retrieved a fruit shake from the fridge and guzzled it down in one sip. He had been drinking them all summer since starting jogging. He hummed softly to himself as he went upstairs, careful not to wake the Dursleys. A shower would have to wait until they were awake. Pity, he could really use one. As soon as he entered his room, Harry noticed Ron's owl, Pig, sitting on top of the lamp on his night stand. He had a letter tied to his leg. After Harry untied it, Pig flew into Hedwig's cage to take a drink of water.  
  
Harry,  
  
How are you, mate? Hope you had a decent birthday. Sorry if the pies Mum sent you tasted weird. She's been trying new recipes all summer. Just be grateful she didn't send you Blackberry Surprise. Me and Gin are convinced one of the ingredients is bat wings. Anyway, Mum finally got around to having Dumbledore's approval on you coming here for the rest of the summer. It took unusually long this year. For Merlin's sake it's already the 2nd week of August! That doesn't give us much time before holidays are over. Anyway, be ready to leave tomorrow at 4. I'm not sure who will be there to pick you up, but I know it won't be Remus. Dumbledore sent him on some sort of errand. Even if I knew what it was I wouldn't be able to write it in here. Who knows who's hands this could fall into?  
  
Ron  
  
  
  
So he was finally free. Not that he was unhappy about it, but he was not up for any pity for Sirius's death. Then on the other hand, who did Dumbledore think he was, deciding for Harry when he could leave the Dursleys? Harry wrote Ron a quick response saying he would be ready to leave tomorrow, and then began the treacherous task of cleaning up his room so that he could pack.  
  
The next day went at a snail's pace for Harry and the Dursleys alike. He had told them he was being picked up later in the afternoon, and they had been edgy all day. When Harry sneezed at breakfast, Dudley gave a high pitched scream and jumped three feet into the air, quite a sight for the massive lard of fat. When the telephone rang Petunia burnt herself on the stove. Vernon was a complete nervous wreck with sweat spilling out of every pore, leaving damp spots on his clothes as he tried to watch the news.  
  
"When are they getting here again?"  
  
"At four, Uncle Vernon."  
  
Vernon stared at the clock: 3:00 pm. He grunted and finished watching a news story on a woman in Kent who lost her winning lottery ticket. The program ended, moving onto an advertisement for a new carb-free sugar cereal.  
  
As the hour progressed so did the nerves of the Dursleys. Harry went up to his room a numerous amount of times to make sure he had not forgotten anything. His room was now clean after Petunia's threats of not letting him leave unless it was. He moved his school trunk and Hedwig's cage out into the hall. It just dawned on Harry that not only did he have no idea who would be picking him up, but he did not know how they would be getting there. At precisely four 'o clock his question had been answered.  
  
*Pop*  
  
A shrill scream belonging to Petunia. Promptly after that she fainted into her husbands arms. Vernon turned the deep purple shade of a plum, and Dudley hid in the corner clutching his behind.  
  
"You freaks! Look at what you've done! Left her in a right state, you have!"   
  
Arthur Weasley held up his right hand, (in which his wand was held) to signal Vernon to stop.  
  
"We do have ears, you know. No need to shout. Fred?"  
  
"Yes, father?" Fred and George stood beside their father, wearing expensive looking dragon hide suits.  
  
"Do you have any Honeyduke's chocolate on you?"  
  
Fred nodded and took a half eaten candy bar out of his pocket.  
  
"Would you be kind enough to?"  
  
Fred broke off an unbitten end and stuffed it into Petunia's mouth. She moaned and rubber her eyes.   
  
"Vernon, what-" her husband signaled to stay quiet. She looked up and saw the three wizards and automatically understood.  
  
"I understand we are not on friendly terms, Mr. Dursley, but we've come to fetch Harry. So if you'd please just let us collect him and his things we will be on our way."  
  
Vernon's face took on a deep maroon complexion, and he swallowed with some difficulty before nodding quickly.  
  
"Right then, Harry. Where are your things?"  
  
"In the hall, just up top the stairs there."  
  
Fred waved his wand and his trunk and Hedwig's cage gently floated down to the living room.  
  
"Right then, we'll be on our way," Arthur said, " Harry, if you would grab this."  
  
"Erm, Mr. Weasley? That's a loo roll."  
  
"Well aware of it, but we can't have you apparating and splinching yourself."  
  
"Oh, right," Harry put a finger on the portkey and instantly felt the strange and familiar sensation of something jerking behind his naval.   
  
Harry closed his eyes and shut out the swirls of colors that had taken over his vision. When he opened his eyes he was suffocated by a large bush of brown hair.  
  
"Ow! Nice you see you too, 'Mione."  
  
"I'm so glad to see you finally!"  
  
"Hey, mate."  
  
"Hi, Ron."  
  
Quick hellos were exchanged between the trio. Molly Weasley embraced Harry tightly, and to his embarassment kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Oh, good thing you've arrived safely. Now don't worry about your things. The twins will bring them up to Ron's room. Let's sit down for tea. You must be hungry."  
  
"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley."  
  
Mrs.Weasley smiled and then walked over to an open window.  
  
"Ginny!" she yelled in an annoying, high-pitched voice, "Tea time!"  
  
Harry spotted a blur of red and in a short moment Ginny came inside from the backyard.  
  
"Sorry Mum, I was trying to get rid of a gnome. Harry!" she threw herself around his neck.  
  
  
  
Harry thought it awkward, but hugged her anyway. After doing so he followed everyone to the table for tea. Tea was followed by a trip up to Ron's room to get Harry settled in.  
  
"Ok, now we can talk." Ron closed the door behind Harry. Ginny and Hermione sat on his bed with worry painted all over their faces.  
  
~~~  
  
A/N: Grrr, stupid computer won't let me upload through Word so I've been using Notepad still. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three:  
  
"WHAT? What do you mean they don't know where he is?" Harry was furious.  
  
Ron sighed, "I mean he left just after your birthday, and was supposed to be back four days ago but never showed up."  
  
"But...what if he's hurt? Are they even looking for him?"  
  
"Dumbledore sent some of the Order to look for him," Hermione said.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Um...."  
  
"Who!?" Harry snapped.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "Snape," she said quickly.  
  
"Snape? Dumbledore sent SNAPE to look for REMUS?"  
  
"Yes," Hermione squeaked.  
  
"What the bloody hell does he think he's doing? Snape will most likely hand Remus over to Voldemort the first chance he gets. He's a goner." Harry collapsed on Ron's bed next to Ginny.  
  
"Harry, I'm sure he's ok. Hagrid got back a little later than usual last year but he's perfectly safe."  
  
"He brought back a giant, Ginny. A dangerous, bloody, giant!"  
  
Ginny said nothing.   
  
The four friends sat the bed in silence. Harry's face was scrunched up with anger. Ron's stomach growled loudly.  
  
"Sorry," he laughed nervously.  
  
"Prat," Harry threw a pillow at Ron.  
  
"Ok then, have it your way," Ron threw the pillow back at Harry, but missed. The pillow hit a vase and toppled over, shattering on the floor. Soon the four of them were engaged in a pillow fight. Feathers were sent flying all over the room, giving it the impression of a snow storm. They were so busy that they had not noticed Mrs. Weasley scowling in the doorway, her arms crossed against her chest and her foot tapping in disappointment.  
  
"What on earth are you doing?"  
  
Harry and Hermione jumped, while Ginny and Ron's faces changed quickly to the usual Weasley crimson when they were embarrassed.  
  
"Sorry, Mum."  
  
"Too right you are! I want this mess cleaned up right away, and then you will get ready for bed."  
  
"But Mum! It's only six 'o clock!"  
  
"Ronald Bilius Weasley, don't you dare argue with me! Don't make me have you de-gnome the garden tomorrow. A new group moved in next to the patch of tomatoes."   
  
Ron sighed but said nothing more.  
  
"Oh, Harry dear. The headmaster is downstairs, and would like to speak with you."  
  
Harry's jaw dropped. He looked at Ron and then Hermione. They both shrugged.  
  
"Now," Mrs. Weasley said sternly.  
  
Harry got up and followed her out of the room. He had a bad feeling about this.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore sat on one of the kitchen table chairs, and motioned for Harry to sit across from him.  
  
"How are you, Professor?"  
  
"Fine, and you?"  
  
"I'm ok."  
  
Mrs. Weasley crept out of the room silently.  
  
"There are just a few things I would like to discuss."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Ow, Ginny! You're stepping on my toe!"  
  
"Well, then let me have the other ear!"  
  
"Both of you two be quiet! Someone will hear us."  
  
Hermione, Ginny, and Ron sat just outside of Ron's bedroom door, trying to listen in on Harry and Dumbledore's talk with Extendable Ears.  
  
"Guys, this is not working. Let's just stop before we get caught."  
  
"Hermione, don't be stupid. You know you want to know what he's saying to Harry," Ron held the Extendable Ear closer to his own ear.  
  
"Harry will tell us afterwards anyway."  
  
"You know, I'm not so sure of that. Seems like he never tells us anything anymore. He's been real different since that night."  
  
"For Merlin's sake, Ron, so have you!" Hermione raised her voice slightly.  
  
"I'm sorry...I...I shouldn't have said that."  
  
"No, you're right. Let's go to bed. Night."  
  
Hermione and Ginny bid him a goodnight and went down the hall to Ginny's room, leaving Ron behind to sulk in his thoughts.  
  
He knew he wasn't the same. Those damned brains that attacked him left him scarred, just like Sirius's death left Harry.  
  
"I am hoping that you have learned to forgive an old man of his mistakes."  
  
"Professor, I'm sorry about your office. It was immature and wrong, but I was angry. I wasn't thinking."  
  
"Your little outburst of anger is none of my concern. Harry, I'm talking about everything. The Occulemency, the Prophecy, the-"  
  
"Professor, I'd rather not talk about that," Harry raised his voice and stood up abruptly to leave the kitchen.  
  
"Harry!"   
  
He couldn't leave.  
  
"You cannot push this away. It will eat away at your mind unless you face it. And the time to face it is now."  
  
"Face WHAT, Professor? Face the fact that I'm a murder? Face the fact that if I do not kill Voldemort then I will be murdered? Either way I've murdered Sirius, and now I have to murder another person or let them kill me."  
  
Dumbledore sighed, "Please sit, Harry. I promise you will have your say if I can have my share. But if you don't mind I'd like to temporarily stray from the topic of the Department of Mysteries, and talk about Remus Lupin."  
  
"Where is he?" Harry immediately choked down his anger and began to talk in a civilized manner, though his voice broke as he asked the question he feared the answer to.  
  
"No one knows."  
  
"But Professor, he could be in danger. He could-"  
  
"I know, Harry, " Dumbledore said quietly. "I know, but Remus knew the dangers of this mission, and accepted it still. I have reasons to believe he is alive, though I do not know of his condition."  
  
"Do you think Voldemort has him?"  
  
"I cannot be sure. However, if you would ask of my opinion I would say no, I do not believe he is in the hands of Voldemort, nor any Death Eaters."  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"Hope."  
  
Harry snorted, "Oh, please! After all of this you still believe in hope? I'm sorry Professor, but I stopped believing a long time ago."  
  
"I am sorry to hear that," Dumbledore's eyes lost their usual twinkle.  
  
"Goodnight, Professor Dumbledore."  
  
"Good night, Mr. Potter."   
  
Harry left the kitchen steaming at the ears. He had been somewhat happy lately. A good mood was rare to come by these days, and now Dumbledore ruined it for him...again.  
  
A/N: Yea, I've tried saving it as htm and all that other stuff but...well, as many of you have probably guessed (you smart cookies, you!) I am a complete idiot when it comes to using a computer. The fact that I came this far is a surprise.  
  
I don't know if it's going to be a Harry/Ginny fic. Actually I only know the basic, undetailed plot of this story. So anything goes really. As I write I create the story. My method- not sure if it's the best. But hey, it works. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four:  
  
Sweat poured out of his skin like a wrung sponge. The blanket somehow managed to twist up around his feet as he tossed and turned in his sleep. He muttered incoherently, a whisper at first but then his voice got louder. He shuddered and sat up abruptly, his eyes wide open with fear. Another bloody nightmare.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry's soft breathing could be heard. At least he did not wake anyone up. He told them it had stopped. He had to make them believe that.  
  
"Oh, good. You're still asleep," Ron whispered.  
  
He hesitated for a few seconds before laying down again. Another attempt to sleep. He did not notice that a small eye peeped out from behind the door, which was ajar. Ginny watched Ron intently, and did not leave until he was asleep. She had woken up, knowing something was wrong. She crept to her brother's room to be sure no one was in danger. No, they were not. She should have known. After all, she had done the same thing a countless amount of times this summer..  
  
"Istheranymobacon?"  
  
"Oh, Ron, don't talk with your mouth full. It's repulsive!"  
  
Ron shrugged, stood up, and found more bacon in the frying pan on the stove.   
  
"Looks like great flying weather today," Harry said before biting into his toast.  
  
"Yea, pity it can't be used though," Ron swallowed some bacon.  
  
Hermione raised her eye brows and said in her know-it-all voice, "you know it's for our own safety."  
  
"But these are our summer holidays!" Ron whined.   
  
"Yea, and we're sitting here like canaries in a cage," Harry added, spitting little flecks of egg in Hermione's direction. She cringed.  
  
Their plans of going outdoors had been ruined for the day after the Daily Prophet brought news of suspicious Death eater activity nearby.  
  
Ginny walked into the kitchen, and snatched a strip of bacon out of Ron's hand before he had a chance to put it in his mouth. She stuck her tongue out at him and ate the bacon herself.  
  
"Oh, shush you two. Hermione has a point. Besides, Dumbledore should be giving us permission to go to Diagon Alley soon."  
  
"So, you think your ban will be lifted?" Ron asked, getting up for another helping of bacon to replace the one that Ginny stole.  
  
"Yea, sure. I mean, now that Um-bitch isn't around there is no reason it shouldn't be. I'm going flying the first chance I get."  
  
Even Hermione could not have the insolence to retort back with a comment about the dangers of flying after seeing Harry's eyes change to a brighter shade of green.   
  
"Bloody hell, only two more weeks left," Ron frowned and put his elbows on the table to hold his head up.  
  
"Well, I don't know about you three, but I'm going upstairs to finish my Care of Magical Creatures Essay. Harry, you should get started on your Potions."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, but knew she was right. He spent the entire summer convinced he would not get in Advanced Potions, a course he needed in order to become and Auror. He nearly fainted when he opened his OWL results and found out he had an 'exceeds expectations.' Ironically getting into the class with the worst professor was the best birthday present he could have ever imagined.  
  
Five minutes later Harry was biting at the end of a quill, frowning over his non-existent essay.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Hmmm?" Ron was sitting on his bed, staring at the animated Quidditch posters on his ceiling.  
  
"Do you know why a pickled toad is the main ingredient in the foot-deodorizer potion?"  
  
"Nmmmmh?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
A loud clanking noise was heard over head. The ceiling trembled slightly and the poster Ron was staring at came undone and fell on top of his head.  
  
"Bloody goul!" He stood up and poked the ceiling with his broomstick.  
  
"I hate having this room. The thing never shuts up!"  
  
The ghoul's chains continued to rattle to Ron's annoyance. Harry could not help but smile slightly.

A spell hit Ron square in the chest, and sent him flying backwards into a brick wall.  
  
"And the Dark Lord will..."  
  
Ron caught a snippet of a voice before his world went out of focus.  
  
"The Dark Lord knows not..."  
  
There it was again, but he could not comprehend it.   
  
"No, Ron. Stay with me here. Ron?" Harry kneeled at his side, gently hitting the side of Ron's face to keep him conscious.  
  
"Ok Ron. I don't know how it happened, but we're in one of my dreams. Just relax and I'll find a way to get us out, all right?"  
  
Ron mumbled incoherently.   
  
Harry stood up to take a look at his surroundings. As he did a dark shadow stood behind him. A wand followed Harry's back as he brought himself to his feet. The wand sharply jabbed his back, and his eyes went wide.  
  
"Going somewhere, Potter?"  
  
The surprise in Harry's eyes changed immediately to anger.  
  
"Wormtail," Harry spat.  
  
The short and portly man chuckled, making his stomach quake.   
  
"That right, Potter. But if you were wiser you would treat me with more respect."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"It's not a matter of what I want. It's a matter of what I've got."  
  
Harry turned around so that he was facing Wormtail. They were two feet apart and both had their wands pointed at each others faces.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches..." Peter began in a mocking tone.  
  
Harry paled greatly.  
  
"How do you know that?" He demanded.  
  
Peter grinned, showing off his yellowing teeth, "My little secret, Potter."  
  
"Born to those who have thrice defied him..."  
  
Harry tried to maintain composure by clenching his teeth.  
  
"Well, they obviously weren't that great if the Dark Lord defeated them in the end." Peter laughed.  
  
"You're nothing but a coward, Wormtail. They only died because of your dastardly actions," Harry retorted.  
  
"You'll find I am quite brave when provoked," Wormtail raised his wand higher, "Crucio!"   
  
Harry dodged the curse, but to his horror found that Ron had been in its path. The red light hit Ron, causing him to released a shout of pain.  
  
"Let him off it!" Harry yelled.  
  
He went to knock Wormtail off balance but stopped mid-way when his scar began to sear with fire. Harry suppressed a scream. He did not want to give Wormtail the satisfaction he thought he would receive. A warm, sticky substance trickled down his forehead, and off the side of his face. It almost gave one the impression that he was crying tears of blood.   
  
As soon as Harry realized that his scar had split open, a sudden pain of greater potency engulfed him. Ron's screaming was drowned out by Harry's. He fell to his knees, wand held loosely in his hand. Then there was darkness.

Ginny flung the door open so forcefully that it hit the wall and slammed shut again. She ran to her brother's side, where he was screaming in unison with Harry.   
  
"Ron? Harry? What?...Wake up!" She shook her brother roughly.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Weasley rushed into the room, Hermione trailing after them. Her hair was in complete disarray and she was ghostly pale. Mr. Weasley awoke Harry. A second later Ron's eyes fluttered open. Both boys sat up and started trembling uncontrollably. Harry's scar oozed blood.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Harry?"  
  
The two friends looked at each other with wide eyes.  
  
"What just happened?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Wormtail," they said simultaneously  
  
Mr. Weasley exchanged looks with his wife.  
  
"You were both there?"  
  
They nodded.  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
Ron's teeth chattered as he said, "Crucio. Well, on me at least."  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"He...I'm not quite sure. He used Crucio on Ron, and I went to stop him and my scar..."  
  
Mrs. Weasley told Ginny to bring back a wet cloth. Ginny ran out of the room, and returned shortly after.  
  
"Now, Harry," Mrs. Weasley pressed the cloth against his forehead. "Did he say anything to you?"  
  
Harry pulled away from Mrs. Weasley and looked down in thought.  
  
"I think I better talk with Dumbledore."  
  
"It's 2 in the morning, can it wait?"  
  
"Molly, this is urgent," Mr. Weasley said.  
  
"No, don't bother him now. I can wait."   
  
After his recent encounter with the professor Harry was not to keen on talking to him in the middle of the night, in such a state of mind nonetheless.  
  
"Harry, Ron," the boys looked up at Mr. Weasley, "come with me. We're going to Hogwarts."  
  
Barely five minutes later the three wizards were standing in Dumbledore's office. The old man sat behind his desk, wearing blue pajamas covered in half moons and stars. Harry wiggled his toes, which were numb from the cold stone floor.  
  
Dumbledore conjured three chairs across from him.  
  
"Ok, who would like to begin?" he asked.  
  
Ron cleared his throat.  
  
"It wasn't in the usual setting. But Wormtail was there."  
  
"Anyone else?"  
  
"Apart from me and Harry, no."  
  
Ron looked at Dumbledore, who motioned for him to continue.  
  
"I heard a voice before I hit the wall. I mean, a spell hit me and threw me back into the wall. The voice...it sounded like Wormtail's, but I'm not sure."  
  
"It was Wormtail's," Harry started. "He recited the..." he stopped, not knowing how to word the thoughts without revealing his knowledge of the prophecy. "He knows," Harry finished.  
  
Dumbledore sat up a little, looking directly into Harry's eyes.  
  
"He knows?"  
  
"Yea, I'm sure of it. He admitted it."  
  
"Knows what?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry remained silent.  
  
"Harry, is this what you've been keeping from us all summer?"  
  
"I'm not ready to talk about it yet."  
  
Ron was about to raise his voice, but thought better of it.  
  
"I haven't been entirely truthful either..."  
  
Harry threw him a questioning look.  
  
"The brain that attacked me, Harry," He began. "They left me with...visions. Sort of like yours. But they always took place in this one room. I don't know where. With Voldemort and Wormtail mostly. This is the first time it happened somewhere else."  
  
Harry was shocked. Mr. Weasley and Dumbledore sat quietly with neutral expressions on their faces.  
  
"It was in Diagon Alley," Harry suddenly said, breaking the brief silence.  
  
"Are you sure?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yea!" Ron said, "It was the brick wall you see before turning into Knockturn Alley."  
  
"What can this mean, Albus?" Mr. Weasley crinkled his forehead in worry.  
  
Dumbledore sat back in thought. There was a long, awkward silence before he answered.  
  
"I really do not know. Somehow Harry and Ron's visions have connected, and Peter knows it. We can only hope this knowledge has not reached the ears of Voldemort. This is not good at all. If what you say is true, Harry, than you are in even more danger than predicted."  
  
"Sir, do you think Voldemort knows what Peter recited?"  
  
"The prophecy..." Ron spoke up, "You said it was destroyed."  
  
"It was. But...but I know what it says. I found out afterwards." Harry replied.   
  
"And you never told us!"  
  
"Ron, listen to me. I will tell you someday. Just not now. I'm...I'm not ready yet, ok?"   
  
Dumbledore sensed a row starting.  
  
"Mr. Weasley. Mr. Potter."  
  
The two friends apologized to the headmaster, and sat back in silence.  
  
"Because of this," Dumbledore began once more, " I am afraid you cannot go to Diagon Alley. I will send aurours to pick up your school supplies. I believe it will be wise not to allow you, Ms. Weasley, and Ms. Granger to arrive on the Hogwarts express on September first. We must take the proper precautions to ensure your safety."  
  
The boys sighed and nodded.  
  
"I believe we should all try to get some sleep now. Ron, perhaps you can lend some Dreamless Sleeping potion to Harry for tonight. I assume you are still taking it?"  
  
"Yes, sir. I couldn't tonight though. I had a dose last night."  
  
Dumbledore bid them a goodnight, and they portkeyed back to the Burrow.  
  
"Boys," Mr. Weasley stopped them at the door of Ron's room. "If you need Mrs. Weasley or myself don't hesitate to get us."  
  
"Yes, Dad."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Weasley."  
  
"Good," he clamped a hand on Harry's back firmly and walked off, leaving Ron and Harry to face a most unpleasant night.  
  
"Who else knows you've been having visions?" Harry asked as he climbed into his cot beside Ron's bed.  
  
"Everyone. The Order, Hermione. I'm sorry Harry. I was going to tell you, but you only just got here and things have been somewhat normal and..."  
  
"It's ok. I mean, I have a lot more secrets than you can imagine. I hope you understand that I want to keep them to myself for now."  
  
"Yea, I suppose. I just want you to know that you can trust me. You're my best friend, you know." Ron choked on the words as he said this.  
  
"Yea," Harry looked down at the ground. He knew it wasn't easy for Ron to express his emotions like this.  
  
"I just don't want another repeat of last year. So if I start acting like a git again stop me, ok?"  
  
"I will."  
  
"Because we can't do what Voldemort wants us to. I mean, his intentions are to break us apart. And we have to unite and..."  
  
"Yea, Ron. I know," Harry said in an understanding voice.  
  
"Night, Harry."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
Neither of them slept that night. Both laid with their eyes closed, thinking they fooled the other.  
  
Harry's mind raced with thoughts of what had just happened. Voldemort's connection had extended to Ron. If he was not careful he would kill off another one of his friends. He was becoming too close. He had to distance himself a bit further.  
  
Harry cursed himself in his mind. Why had he not asked Dumbledore about Remus? What if these visions had something to do with him? They could potentially lead to his rescue, if he was still alive.   
  
Not that Dumbledore would have told him anything, even if he did know.  
  
Dumbledore. He did not trust the man any longer. Harry doubted he ever would. With each passing day he grew colder towards his headmaster. Harry had no idea that this could be a grave mistake. A mistake that could determine the fate of not only himself, but Remus.  
  
A/N: Please tell me this one is long enough. It's actually two chapters put into one (suggestion of Hunta's). I meant to post yesterday but I had to go back and change something that I hope to be a big part of the story. Mostly towards Harry's anger, which I hope is building up well enough. I'm starting to write the next chapter but this week is going to be a bit busy. I've got a monologue for a theater showcase that I'm trying to perfect, and I'll be gone all of Friday. Also the fact that finals are approaching doesn't make things any easier. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five:  
  
He lay on the cold, hard floor of his cell. His clothes were tattered and torn, exposing raw cuts and gashes in his skin. His teeth chattered, and his nose bled. Footsteps echoed in the dungeon, drawing closer to him. When the footsteps stopped a shadow blocked out the trickle of moonlight that was cast on his weak body. The man slowly raised his head. A moldy piece of bread was thrown at him. He pushed himself to sit up, carefully trying to avoid his broken ankle, and picked the bread up. He brought it up to his mouth with trembling hands, and chewed it slowly.  
  
"You look so pathetic, Lupin. With your shabby robes and empty eyes. I could almost pity you."  
  
Remus said nothing. The expression on his faced stayed the same, empty. His eyes, on the other hand, were filled with emotion.  
  
"I saw Potter tonight. That Weasley friend of his as well. Set the Cruciatious on that one. Curious how they were both their in one nightmare. Makes things much more easier on me."   
  
Peter Pettigrew looked down at his prisoner.   
  
"Why are you doing this, Wormtail? Why don't you just let me go like Harry let you go?"  
  
"Shut it, Lupin. You are fortunate enough that I have no yet exposed Potter's little secrets to the Dark Lord."  
  
Remus sighed, "but what use am I to you?"  
  
Wormtail laughed, " I think those beatings have slowed you down a bit. Still have not learned, have you? Harry will come to your aide like he came to Black's. Then I'll have him in my clutches. Then I can hand him over to the Dark Lord once and for all, and gain more power. Gain power over the Dark Lord himself, think of all the possibilities! I can show the world who Peter Pettigrew really is."  
  
"A true idiot." Remus said.  
  
Wormtail was about to unlock the cell to beat Remus when a sharp pain hit his arm. The Dark Mark was burning.  
  
"You're fortunate the Lord calls," his face was contorted with pain. "But be aware I will not be so easy on you next time.  
  
Wormtail spat at Remus and apparated to Voldemort's headquarters.

* * *

Along with September first came the dismal weather that served as a reminder that summer was in fact over. Harry awoke to the sound of raindrops pelting the window like rocks. The high-speed winds sounded eerily like a human cry, and every tree in sight threatened to snap like a twig.  
  
"Ronald!"  
  
Harry sat up and winced as Mrs. Weasley's voice hit his eardrums. She marched into the room, and to Ron's bed where she stripped him of his maroon covers. Ron blindly reached out for them, but instead found that he had taken hold of his mother's hand. Mrs. Weasley pulled until Ron sat up groggily.   
  
"Up. Now," she scowled at her lazy son.  
  
Ron yawned, "but we haven't even got a train to catch."  
  
"Which is why I allowed you to sleep in."  
  
Harry reached for his glasses and put them on. He was surprised to find Ron's clock read half past eleven, well past the time he usually got up.  
  
After a bit more of Mrs. Weasley's chiding, Ron finally got dressed and went downstairs for a late breakfast. Harry had just finished his. Ron comfortably sat down at his usual spot at the table, and was about to bite into a scone he drowned in jam.  
  
Harry seemed to be staring into space. "Mrs. Weasley, what time are we leaving for Hogwarts?"  
  
"At 3:30, Dear."  
  
Harry was subdued in his thoughts for a few moments but spoke up again shortly after. "Could...could we leave now?"  
  
"Now?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
"Now? Are you mad? I haven't finished my breakfast yet." Ron greedily bit into his scone. Drops of jam dropped onto his plate.  
  
"I know, but- nevermind."  
  
Hermione looked up from her book, which she was reading in the far corner of the kitchen. " Harry? Is everything alright?"  
  
"Yes, I just thought that...no, never mind. It's silly."  
  
Mrs. Weasley placed a hand on Harry's back. "No, Harry. Tell us."  
  
Harry sighed and pushed away his empty plate. "I just had this dream last night. Well, it was more of a nightmare."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"Of...the Burrow. Death Eaters came. A lot of them, and they..." Harry shook his head.  
  
Ron paled greatly and dropped his scone. "You don't think that's really going to happen, do you?"  
  
"I'm not sure. It felt so real, like all the others."  
  
Mrs. Weasley bit her lip, "Why didn't you wake myself or Arthur, Dear. We would have been willing to get up at any hour, no matter how uncivilized."  
  
"You know I wouldn't. I couldn't. It wasn't that bad. It was probably just a normal nightmare. My scar didn't even burn."  
  
"It's ok, Harry. Perhaps leaving now isn't such a bad idea. I'm sure Dumbledore would be more than happy to have us over a bit sooner than expected."  
  
Mrs. Weasley took Harry and Ron's plates to the sink, and sent them upstairs to have them ensure that none of their possessions had been left behind. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley then flooed to Hogwarts, followed by Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and Ron. After a brief explanation to Dumbledore, the fellow Gryfindors were told the current password (gillyweed), and were directed to go to their common room.  
  
"Mr.Potter?"  
  
Harry groaned inwardly and stopped at the doorway, his back still to the headmaster.  
  
"If I could have a word with you after the feast?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Harry answered and walked away, picking up his pace for a moment until he reached his friends.  
  
"What did he say?" Ron asked.  
  
"He wants to talk to me after the feast," Harry said with exasperation.   
  
"Uh oh..." Ginny raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Yea, I know. Whenever things like this happen both of us leave in a foul mood."  
  
"Oh, Harry, that's not fair..."  
  
"Shut it, 'Mione. You don't know half of it."  
  
Hermione pursed her lips and stopped talking. Their way back to the common room was silent from that point on.  
  
"Maybe he wants to give you your broom back, and tell you the Quidditch ban has been lifted," Ron said, throwing his luggage (which had a featherweight charm on it) in a heap next to his favorite chair.  
  
"Or maybe," Hermione added, "He wants you to take up the DA."  
  
"Hopefully it's both." Harry smiled at the thought of riding his broom once again.  
  
Several hours later, a great number of voices could be heard approaching the castle. After a quick change into school robes, the four friends ventured into the Great Hall, which was just beginning to fill up with students who were drenched from the rain. The Great Hall looked magnificent with its enchanted ceiling that was bewitched to show a salmon pink sunset, similar to the real sunset outside. Ron eyed his empty golden plate with hunger, giving Harry the unpleasant image of Dudley before dinner time. He shuddered at the thought. After a few moments of Ron's complaining of the feast not starting soon enough, a terrified group of first years were ushered into the Great Hall by Mcgonagall. Harry could not believe how young they looked.  
  
'Don't tell me we looked like that once, " he said.  
  
"I supposed we have. Oh, they're adorable!" Hermione squeled.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me. " Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
Hermione shushed him just as Mcgonagall called out the first name.  
  
"Anderson, Penny!"  
  
A short, thin girl with auburn hair in plaits stepped up to the platform and sat down on the stool. Mcgonagall put the Sorting Hat on her head. It was so big it nearly covered her neck. A few other first years laughed at this.  
  
"Hufflepuff!" the hat called out.  
  
"Benson, Francine!"  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
Thirty students later, the last first year was sorted into Gryfindor. Dumbledore cleared his throat and stood up, causing his long beard to spill over onto the table. He picket it off his plate and began to speak.  
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. To those who are new to us, I hope you enjoy your time here, and look forward to coming back. There are just a few things I would like to go over before we begin the feast."  
  
Ron's stomach growled, earning him a few stares and laughs. His face reddened as he shrugged. Harry could have sworn Dumbledore looked at the Gryfindor table and smiled.  
  
"Mr. Filch has asked me to announce that the Forbidden Forest is off limits. This is for your own safety, so I hope that I am right in thinking this rule will be respected. Now, to move on to something I am sure many of you are concerned about. Last year we have had many new rules and regulations which many of us have found to be unfair, such as the Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four, which states that all student organizations and clubs are prohibited. Myself and other staff members here at Hogwarts have persuaded the Ministry to terminate these, if I may say, ridiculous rules."  
  
The rest of Dumbledore's words were drowned out by the cheering of the students, with an exception of the confused first years. Dumbledore decided he had lost the students' attention, so with a wave of his hand allowed the food to appear. Ron's eyes lit up as he grabbed a slice of carrot cake, and downed an entire goblet of pumpkin juice in one shot.  
  
Harry let his eyes wander to the staff table. He spotted Hagrid, who had made eye contact with Harry and nodded. Harry smiled back feebly. He decided to apologize to Hagrid for his harsh behavior before the end of last term next time he had a chance to talk to the giant in person. Next to Snape was an empty seat.  
  
"Hey, guy?"  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at Harry.  
  
"There's no Defense teacher..."  
  
"You're right. I wonder why. Obviously it's a difficult position to fill, but Dumbledore never failed to."  
  
"Yea..."  
  
Harry spent the rest of the feast pondering why Dumbledore had not appointed a new DA teacher. It was an important subject, perhaps the most vital for the students to learn at this time. Harry's questions were soon answered at the feast's end when Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Before I send the prefects to direct the rest of the students off to bed, I would like to briefly discuss something," Dumbledore paused and glanced around the Great Hall before beginning again. "Some of you may have noticed as you were eating that there is an empty seat among our staff. I have chosen a very good friend of mine to fulfil the position of teaching Defense Against Dark Arts , however I regret to say they are currently taking on another job and unable to be with us. For the time being their replacement will be another friend of mine, a young woman I am sure all of you will like. Her name is Professor Tonks, and she will begin teaching next week. For the time being your Defense Against Dark Arts time will free time."  
  
Some students cheered at this. Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione changed looks of surprise. Harry, though thrilled, noticed the sinking feeling forming in the pit of his stomach. The first professor hired was Remus. His friends must have realized this too, because they all stopped smiling and hung their heads low.  
  
"...lead our new comers to their common rooms, and would the rest of us please follow"   
  
Harry snapped out of his brief lapse of deep thoughts, and stood up to follow the rest of his house back to the Gryfindor Tower.  
  
"Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Oh, right. Sorry, Professor, I almost forgot."  
  
Harry did an about-face and followed the headmaster to his office, dreading the conversation he would have to take part in.

* * *

A/N: For some reason I found this chapter difficult to write. But here it is...  
  
I don't know how frequently I can post since I'm grounded at the moment. Depends on how often I am able to sneak onto my computer to write my story and go online. Well, enjoy. 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six:  
  
"Sit."  
  
Dumbledore said it politely, but Harry knew he had no choice to begin with so he sat in the chair on the other side of Dumbledore's desk.  
  
"I wanted to speak to you because I thought you would have many questions concerning what I have just said to the school." When Harry said nothing Dumbledore continued to talk. "I realize I do not have your complete trust, nor do I ever think I will, but I am going to attempt to be completely open with you, Harry. Of course, there are certain things such as Order business that I am forced to not tell you. I am speaking of classified information. Otherwise I will be open with you, because I feel that you were correct in stating that you have a right to know. How does that sound to you?"  
  
"Good," Harry said simply.  
  
"Good," Dumbledore repeated. "I am sure you would like to know about Remus?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"I regret to inform you that there has been no news. The Order members are doing everything they possibly can to-"  
  
"Snape. Why Snape?"  
  
"_Professor_ Snape is one of the most trusted members of the Order of the Phoenix. I trust him with my life."   
  
Harry gaped at Dumbledore, "you've got to be kidding me."  
  
"Oh, I can assure you that I am not. The truth of the matter is that we do not have many members to begin with. Voldemort's followers are much greater in number compared to the Order. That is why Professor Snape was instructed to go on this mission with our newest members."  
  
"How many new members are there?" Harry asked.  
  
"Three. I cannot say who they are, for they wish to remain anonymous for the time being. But I can assure you that they have potential and are some of the best witches and wizards. While Remus's fate is looking grim, it is not set in stone. He will be found."  
  
"Alive? " Harry's voice cracked.  
  
Dumbledore lowered his head and looked at Harry from the top of his spectacles.  
  
"I hope Harry, but you know I cannot promise."  
  
Harry nodded. He was surprised that his anger had not taken over yet. So far this conversation was going as well as it could possibly go.  
  
"Harry, I am thrilled you are not angry yet, but I must warn you that this will not last much longer."  
  
Was Dumbledore reading his mind?  
  
"Is this about Occulemency?"  
  
"We do have to discuss that in the near future, but no it is not. This is about your Quidditch ban."  
  
Harry's heart skipped a beat.   
  
"I can play, can't I?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed and leaned back slightly in his chair, "No, I am afraid not." He closed his eyes, waiting for an outburst from the boy. None came.  
  
Harry's breath came out in gasps as he struggled to keep the forming tears in his eyes from flooding out.  
  
"What...what do you mean I can't, Professor?"  
  
Dumbledore opened his eyes, which were suddenly very interested in his gnarled knuckles.  
  
"I have tried, Harry, but the Ministry refuses to lift the ban. I am sorry. I am very sorry."  
  
"But...but why?" Harry tried to keep his jaw from quivering.  
  
"Minister Fudge feels that under these...circumstances it is best that you do not play."  
  
"Circumstances? WHAT circumstances?" Harry stood up. His anger had flared.   
  
Dumbledore looked grief-stricken, but did not bother to ask Harry to sit. This was something he would allow the boy to be angry over.  
  
"He feels that it is a hazard to let you play."  
  
Harry raised his voice, "A hazard! Oh, I get it! He thinks I'm crazy! He thinks I'm mental! And he's going to get the rest of the wizarding world believing that all over again!"  
  
"You are not mental, I can assure you."  
  
Harry closed his eyes and let a sigh escape threw his teeth.  
  
"Sometimes I'm not so sure. Maybe I am."  
  
Now Dumbledore stood, and looked at Harry. Harry's eyes were almost level with his own. Harry had grown considerably over the summer, though he was still quite thin. Dumbledore had also just noticed an uncanny combination of James and Sirius in the boy, though his mother's eyes still peered through his glasses.  
  
"The only one who is mental is the twit we have for a minister."  
  
Harry could not help but give a snort of laughter. Dumbledore also broke out into a smile.  
  
"Unless you have anything else you would like to talk about, you may go. I am sure your friends are beginning to worry."  
  
"Thanks, Professor." Harry said solemnly. His smile had faded and was replaced with sadness. "Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight, Harry, and keep in mind that I will do my beset to lift the ban. You will play seeker for Gryfindor again."  
  
Harry simply nodded and walked out of Dumbledore's office. The spiral staircase hummed softly as it took Harry further away from the Headmaster's office. He did not know why, but he had believed Dumbledore's words. Believed them, but did not trust for them to lead to truth.

* * *

The next morning the students received their time tables at breakfast. Ron looked down happily at his.  
  
"No potions! This year is going to be great!" He leaned over to look at Harry's. "Sorry, mate."  
  
"No, I need this. I chose this." Harry still could not help but feel like he had made a mistake.  
  
"Double Advanced Potions will come in handy," Hermione said. "And we do have Care of Magical Creatures together."  
  
Harry smiled at this.  
  
"Herbology is with the Hufflepuffs," Harry pointed out.  
  
"Ancient Runes with Ravenclaw."  
  
"Why do you bother with that class anyway?" Ron asked after swallowing the last bit of his pumpkin juice.  
  
"Why do you bother with Divination then?"  
  
"I...it can be useful." Ron scrunched his eyebrows and frowned."  
  
Hermione snorted into her omelette.   
  
"Oh, I almost forgot! I've made up little schedules for this week since we have a free slot where there is Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
  
Harry and Ron groaned.  
  
" Sorry, 'Mione, but I've already made plans," Ron said.  
  
"Yea, me too," Harry quickly added.  
  
Hermione scowled, "you two are hopeless."  
  
With that she grabbed her books and left the Great Hall. Ron shrugged and reached for her uneaten blueberry muffin.

* * *

After a grueling double lesson with Snape, Hermione and Harry walked to meet Ron down at Hagrid's hut for their Care of Magical Creatures lesson, which they shared with Ravenclaw.  
  
"How did it go?" Ron asked.  
  
"Awful!" Harry said.  
  
"I'm sure he didn't mean to bump into you," Hermione said in a not-so-reassuring voice.  
  
"You know, Hermione, as well as I do that he purposely did that to make me drop my vial."  
  
"Sorry I asked..." Ron moved to the front of the group of students. No sooner had he done this had Hagrid come out from the back of his hut with a large box covered in a black tarp. The box was shaking violently and a rattling noise could be heard from the inside.   
  
" 'Lo there everyone! 'Ave a good summer?"  
  
The students closest to him moved back as Hagrid set down the box.  
  
"Got a real nice treat for yeh today. I 'ave had the opportunity to get me hands on a new batch of Sneezles."  
  
"Of what?" a wary student in the front asked.  
  
"Sneezles." Hagrid repeated. He looked around at his class, all who bore similar expressions of confusion. " 'aven't any of yeh heard of Sneezles?"   
  
They all shook their heads.  
  
"Geez, been livin' under rocks, yeh lot. These are Sneezles." He lifted off the black tarp and exposed this creatures in the box to the outside air.  
  
"They look like snakes." Hermione stated.  
  
"Ah, so they do. I'm surprised yeh've never seen one, 'Mione. They're a distant relative of the snake, but very different. For one they're not looked down upon as bein' evil like snakes are."  
  
Harry gave an inaudible sigh of relief at this.  
  
"I'll be teachin' yeh how to raise them, and in the spring we can extract their venom for Madam Pomfrey. For today's lesson I just want yeh to read pages 73-79 in yer text books. There's a passage that describes how to handle 'em, and their uses. After yeh've done that yeh can answer questions one though seven. Now get to work."  
  
There was a brief sound of the flipping of pages as the students searched for their assignment. The rest of the lesson was spent in silence as they read about Sneezles. In the middle of his assignment, Harry looked up at Hagrid. He smiled and Harry nodded in return. After class ended, Ron and Hermione began to walk up to the castle for lunch.  
  
"Harry, you coming?"  
  
"I'll meet up with you two in the Great Hall. I just have to do something really fast."  
  
His friends nodded, and Ron made a dash for the school, eager to eat.   
  
"Hey there, 'Arry. How 'ave yeh been?"  
  
"Oh...better. Listen, Hagrid, I just wanted to uh...to apologize for being such a-"  
  
Hagrid waved his hand, "nah, don't worry 'bout it. I understand yeh were grievin'. Yeh doin' ok now?"  
  
"Better," Harry said, hoping he sounded convincing.  
  
"I 'spose yeh don' wanna drop in for some tea an' rock cakes sometime? Bring yer friends if yeh like."  
  
"Thanks, Hagrid. I think I will."  
  
"Oh, an'," Hagrid lowered his voice a bit, "if yeh wanna talk 'bout anythin' I'm always 'ere."  
  
"Yea, thanks Hagrid. I appreciate it."  
  
Hagrid smiled down at Harry. The giant said goodbye, and hoisted the box of Sneezles over his shoulder. He began to hum as he carried them to the back of his hut. With a sigh Harry began to walk up to the school.  
  
"There you are, mate. You would not believe who came by asking for you," Ron swallowed his food.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Luna Lovegood," he said.  
  
"Luna..." Harry's thoughts drifted to the last conversation he had with her before the summer had begun.  
  
"Yea, imagine that," Ron saw the look on Harry's face. "Hey, wait a minute. There isn't anything going on between you is there?"  
  
"What?" Harry was brought back into present time. "No, of course not! I mean, no."  
  
Ron shrugged, "just had a funny look in your eyes, that's all."  
  
"Sit, Harry," Hermione made room for him at the table.  
  
Harry hesitated, "I'd rather not. I should go see what Luna wanted."  
  
"Harry, you're thin enough as it is. Sit and eat. You can talk to Luna later," Hermione said sternly.  
  
"Look, I'll grab something on the way." Harry reached for a roll and buttered it sloppily. "Now, I'm sorry, but I've got to go. I'll see you in the common room." With that Harry dashed off in search for Luna.   
  
"What _is_ with him?" Ron shook his head in disbelief.

* * *

"Luna!" Harry ran up to a table Luna was sitting at in the library. He was out of breath.  
  
"SHHH!" the librarian hissed at Harry.   
  
He looked over at the old woman briefly and then quickly shifted his gaze to a solemn Luna, who was reading a book on the myths of the Cotton Fairy.  
  
"Luna, I heard you were looking for me?"  
  
"Oh, yes. Hello Harry," she said quietly.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
Luna sighed and propped her head up with her right hand.   
  
"No, Harry. I just thought you would want to talk."  
  
Harry grabbed the chair across from her and sat down.  
  
"About?"  
  
"About..." Luna trailed off. She leaned her head against her left hand now. "About....things..."  
  
"Luna, what's bothering you?" Harry felt uncomfortable at her unusual behavior. While she was never completely direct, the care-free part of her seemed to be completely gone. He always found her to be intimidating at times, with her strange outlook on life. Now that she was acting so serious he found her to be absolutely unbearable. "Luna! What is wrong with you?"  
  
"SHHH!"  
  
"Sorry!" Harry muttered harshly. "Luna," he said softer, "something is wrong and I want to know what."  
  
"Why do you care?" For the first time in the conversation she lifted her gaze from her book and looked into Harry's eyes. He could see a slight hint of tears behind her deep-sea blue eyes.  
  
"Because what happened at the Department of Mysteries turned you into a good friend. I know that, as well as you do."  
  
"Fine." She stood up so suddenly she startled Harry. "But not here. I want to talk somewhere else."  
  
"Where?" Harry asked.  
  
"The Room of Requirement. Come on, let's go." She closed her book with a thud, and walked out of the library. A puzzled Harry followed.  
  
The Room of Requirement looked completely different from what they had used for their DA meetings. Two purple recliners sat across from each other. Between the chairs stood a coffee table decorated with a white satin cloth. Upon the table stood two mugs of hot cocoa and a plate of biscuits. A fireplace was on the left wall of the room, where it stood unlit but loaded with wood.  
  
"So I guess it really does change every time." Luna said with a faraway look of sadness in her eyes.  
  
"Yea, I suppose so. Er...let's sit then." Harry grabbed a biscuit and sat in one of the recliners. Luna did the same, but sat as ridged as a board.  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry. I did not mean to detain you from any personal tasks you might have."  
  
"It's ok. I've got a free time slot after lunch anyway. Now, what is this all about."  
  
"I know your friend is gone, Harry."  
  
"Remus? How do you know?"  
  
"Because..." Luna paused as if trying to find the right words to say. "I know because my mother became a very good friend of his before she died."  
  
"She knew Remus? How?"  
  
Luna swallowed the lump in her throat, "she died trying to cure him. He was my father's second cousin. After your parents died and your godfather was convicted of their murder, my father became something of a best friend to him. Of course, after Remus almost bit me when I was three when he had no Wolfsbane, my father became angry at him. They have not spoken since. My mother, on the other hand, saw it as a reason to help him. So she spent six years researching a powerful ancient spell that could cure him of his affliction. That spell went horribly wrong..."  
  
Harry sat there, stunned. When he did not speak Luna continued to talk. Tears were now spilling onto her pale cheeks.  
  
"I am named in his honor, you know. Luna means moon, and Remus is...Harry, I want to find him. I want to find him so I can help him just like my mother tried to. I want to finish her work, Harry. Harry?"  
  
Harry slowly unhinged his jaw and said in almost a whisper, "Luna, I think we should do this together."  
  
"I knew you would understand!" A huge smile erupted from Luna's face as she threw herself at Harry. Her arms wrapped around his neck and engulfed him into a hug. Harry awkwardly patted her back.  
  
"Would it be ok if we didn't mention this to anyone for the time being? At least until we know more about it, that is."  
  
Luna nodded. "I do not know what to do yet, but I am sure we can think of something."  
  
Harry smiled at her. Inside he was swarming with emotions. He was scared for Remus, shocked at Luna's confession, and wrapped in excitement. With the help of the most unlikely person he would get Remus back. He would show Dumbledore how it was done. Not with spies and wizards new to the Order, but with the love of two teens who shared the same fiery determination their parents had left them.   
  
A/N: I just didn't know where to stop in this chapter. I changed around the end of it so much and finally decided to combine part of chapter seven and put it into six. I really hope Hagrid's dialogue went well...I am certainly no expert on Scottish accents. I got the idea for Luna's part in the story yesterday. Let me know what you think. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven:  
  
The first week of school had gone by quite quickly for Harry. Though he was still getting used to the heavy workload, he found that he was glad to be back. His essay's in Transfiguration and Advanced Potions had been painstakingly slow to finish, but it took his mind off things for a while- somewhat. Luna and Harry had not said one word to each other about Remus since the scene in the Room of Requirement, but when they passed each other in the halls they smiled secretly. To Harry it felt like Luna had understood him, and in return he understood her. They both shared a connection through the people around them, and no words were needed to be exchanged. They had the same purpose: to bring Remus back.   
  
Ron and Hermione had noticed the odd behavior between Harry and Luna. Though the two had both hid it well, they interacted differently subconsciously. Ron had approached Harry on the subject of Luna, and Harry had assured him that nothing was going on between them romantically. It was not a lie.  
  
Harry had been angry at himself upon finding out he still had some feelings for Cho. He could not understand why. After the disaster In Hogsmeade in his fifth year there was no reason he should expect anything to happen between him and her. Still, he thought he saw her throw him a few glances during meals. To his surprise he managed to catch him after breakfast one day.  
  
"Uh...Harry? Could I maybe talk to you?"  
  
Harry spun around in mid-laugher of one of Ron's jokes. "Er...yea." The expression on his face dropped slightly.  
  
"We'll meet you in the common room," Hermione said, pulling Ron and Ginny towards her to walk away.   
  
Harry swallowed with difficulty, "what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"I know this is going to sound strange, but hear me out, ok?" Cho's stare made Harry feeling uncomfortable, but he agreed.   
  
"I wanted to know if you would like to go to Hogsmeade with me. Just as a friendly thing, nothing big or anything." Cho bit her lip nervously.  
  
"I think....I think I would like that, Cho," Harry stuttered.  
  
A wide grin spread across Cho's face. She thanked him and ran off to join her giggling group of friends. She left Harry standing stupidly by the staircase. He shook his head with annoyance, both at himself and Cho's friends, who kept giving him glances only to turn away and burst into fits of giggles.  
  
"Stupid git. Why did you do that?" He asked himself.  
  
Walking up to the Gryfindor tower he decided he had done the right thing. he liked her. There was no use denying it. What possible harm could occur to try out a teen crush?   
  
The answer rang out in the back of his mind.  
  
_Voldemort_ could hurt.   
  
Harry shook his head to get rid of the horrible thought. He was going to attempt to be normal for once. He would not let a homicidal snake-man take away what was left of his youth.

* * *

"Harry? wake up, Harry."  
  
"Nmmmmm?" Harry could hear a distant voice calling to him.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"Wha?!" He jerked away to find Ron hoovering over him. Harry sat up quickly. "What in the world did you-"   
  
His sentence was interrupted by Ron pulling violently at his arm.  
  
"Hey! Ow!"  
  
"Sorry, mate," Ron said, grinning from ear to ear. "Come look. You won't believe it!" Harry slowly untangled himself from his maroon covers, slipped on his glasses, and followed an excited Ron out of the dorm room at his own sleepy pace. Ron lead him to the Gryfindor bulletin board and pointed at a white sheet that hung in the center.  
  
**Quidditch Match:   
  
Hufflepuff vs. Gryfindor   
  
Date: 15 October  
  
Gryfindor Team Captain: Ronald Weasley   
  
Note: Captains will be responsible for forming their teams and planning practices. Please see your head-of-house for further details.   
**  
Harry's mood dropped slightly at the news of Quidditch. He quickly recovered to congratulate his best friend before he could notice his disappointment.  
  
"I'm captain! Do you know what this means? No more following Bill or Fred or George..."  
  
"That's great, Ron. That's amazing. Really happy for you," Harry managed a wide grin and hoped it was believable.  
  
"Course I'll let you help as well. We should start try outs immediately. Got to convince Ginny to try for chaser. We need new beaters since Fred and George have gone, pity Katie Bell isn't here. Did you hear? Her family moved to France. So we need..." Ron mentally counted out loud, "Three chasers and two beaters...unless Ginny will...two chasers, and-"  
  
"And a seeker," Harry said bluntly. He did not know how else to tell Ron. It had been on his mind for days, but he had been trying to avoid it at all costs.  
  
Ron stopped talking for a moment before saying, "what?"  
  
"You'll need a new seeker too. Sorry, Ron." Harry said quietly, trying to blink away the tears that threatened to form in his eyes. He would not cry about this. It was only Quidditch after all...  
  
Only Quidditch?  
  
"Harry, I think my hearing must be going bad. I could have sworn I just heard you say that the Gryfindor team needs a new seeker, but you couldn't have said that because you're seeker and...the ban..."  
  
"....Hasn't been lifted. I was going to tell you sooner. I just couldn't. Sorry." Harry turned around and walked to the showers, leaving his best friend speechless behind him.

* * *

"I am sorry, Mr. Weasley, but rules are rules."  
  
"But they can be broken...er...bent. Just a little, Professor. Please!"  
  
Mcgonagall studied Ron for a moment, trying her hardest not to soften her stern look.  
  
"These are no school rules, which I have noticed quite a few years ago that you have a passion for 'bending.' These are rules enforced by the Ministry. And I am sorry, Mr. Weasley, but those rules cannot be broken."  
  
'There's no way he can play? I mean, what if we just..."  
  
"If Mr. Potter gets on a broom stick, it is likely he will be sent to Azakaban, and I am sure you do not want your friend there."  
  
"Do you think the ban will ever be lifted?" Ron stares at the professor, his eyes showed that he was teetering over the edge of hope and extreme disappointment.  
  
"Only time will tell. Now, if you excuse me, Mr. Weasley, I have a class to get to. I am certain you do not want to miss your first Defense Against the Dark Arts Lesson of the year."  
  
Ron sighed, "No, I don't. Thanks, Professor."  
  
Minerva watched the crestfallen Weasley walk down the hall, his feet dragging behind him.

* * *

"Now, pair up with someone- anyone. It doesn't matter who. Quickly now. " Tonks urged her class to find partners for their lesson in dueling. She could not help but notice that Ron and Harry were not paired up together as usual. Instead Ron had chosen dean for a partner, and Harry hurried over to Hermione.  
  
"He's being a-"  
  
"Harry," Hermione cut him off. Harry clenched his teeth together tightly. "He's just upset. Just give him some time," she tried to reassure him.  
  
"_He's_ upset?! What about me? I'm the one that-"  
  
Harry noticed a hush grow over the room. He looked away from Hermione to find that the entire class was looking at him. He unclenched his jaw and stopped talking.  
  
"What's this, Potter? Broke up with Weasley?" Malfoy retorted.  
  
Before Harry could make a come back he heard an ahem in the front of the room. Tonks raised her eyebrows, "May we proceed?" All heads turned towards her once again and she continued the lesson. "Now, stand the proper 15 feet apart. Bow to your partner, and you may begin. Remember to disarm only. If anything other happens you will find that I don't hesitate to give out detentions."  
  
Throughout the rest of the lesson the students had dueled. During their practice duels Tonks had showed them shielding spells, as well as some auror tricks she had learned during her training. When the class had ended Harry stayed behind to congratulate Tonks on her first lesson.  
  
"How was I?" Tonks cringed, though a smile still was evident on her face.  
  
"Great! I mean, I didn't think you'd act so strict and dress so...normally." Harry said for lack of better word.  
  
She looked down at her grey dress and played with a lock of her long, curly black hair. "It's what I really look like. Though the idea for the dress was from Mcgonagall."  
  
Harry sniggered.   
  
"Enough of that. I need a quick word, Harry."  
  
"Sure, Professor Tonks."  
  
Tonk's cringed at the na"I think I'll just have you all call me Tonks. Professor makes me sound old."  
  
Harry laughed at this.  
  
'Harry," she said again, looking serious. "I noticed things aren't exactly great with you and Ron. I assume it's because of the ban?"  
  
Harry nodded, a little angry that Tonks would bring this up.  
  
"Listen, Harry. Take it from someone who knows, apologize."  
  
"What! I didn't do anything."  
  
"I know, but one day you may never get the chance. I know, Harry, it's happened more than once to me. Please, just sit down and talk to him. Try to understand. Understand where he's coming from. He's your best friend, harry, Both of you need each other now more than ever."  
  
Harry stares at a desk top and nodded. He could not meet Tonk's eyes. Part of him wa angry at her for meddling into her business, but another part of him knew she was right.  
  
"Right then, run along."  
  
He nodded, and walked out of the classroom without saying a word.

* * *

Harry walked to a beech tree near the lake. Over the past three weeks it had been his sanctuary from the troubles that followed him around every corner of the halls, at meal times, and his sleep. TO Tonk's disappointment he had not yet talked to Ron. In fact, the two friends had not said one word to each other since their Quidditch dispute. Ron had carried on with his duties as captain, and Harry had watched, filled with too much furry and sadness to do anything more. Tonks constantly eyed him in class, and even threatened to engage the two in a conversation through the means of the Imperious curse. Harry knew Tonks had meant well and would do no such thing, but this had angered him nonetheless.   
  
So here he was, sitting alone underneath his usual tree, with no one to bother him. He squinted his eyes in attempt to shield out the sun- with the exception of the giant squid in the lake, who swam happily in the murky water. Harry could see little blurs of the Hufflepuffs on the pitch, practicing for the upcoming match. He quickly looked towards the lake. If he was banned from Quidditch forever, he wanted to erase the memory of it for good.  
  
"Hey," a voice said, "can I sit here?"  
  
Harry motioned for Hermione to take a seat next to him. She took off her pink sweater that was draped over her shoulders, and placed it on the ground before sitting down.  
  
"Nice place you've found yourself. Is this where you have been hiding yourself lately?"  
  
"Guess I need a new spot," Harry smiled weakly.  
  
"Harry, you look horrible."  
  
"Oh, thanks."  
  
Hermione's expression saddened a bit more, "No, really. You weren't at breakfast this morning, and you're wearing the same shirt two days in a row..."  
  
"It's Saturday, 'Mione. No one cares."  
  
"You need to talk to Ron. Both of you are driving me completely mad!" Hermione threw her hand in the air to emphasize her point. "Harry, no. Do not give me that look."  
  
Harry raised his eye brows, "what look?"  
  
Hermione sighed, "why don't the three of us talk over some butterbeer tomorrow?"  
  
"I'd rather just spend the day with Cho," Harry said. "No offense to you or anything," he added quickly. "It's just that I never really get to talk to her and stuff..."  
  
"Harry, normally I could careless. But I find it strange that you're still giving the date a chance."  
  
"Why would you think that?" Harry snapped.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Not that I don't think it's great. I do, Harry. But I thought all the rumors would have put you two off."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Harry, don't take this personally, but since when have you not cared? Gossip has bothered you for years, and I find it hard to believe that you don't care now."  
  
"You hungry, 'Mione?" Harry hoped this would steer her away from the current subject.  
  
Hermione was perfectly aware of what he was doing, but decided to give in since Harry had not eaten yet that day.  
  
"How about Hagrid's? His rock cakes aren't that bad actually."  
  
Hermione stood up, dusted herself off, and began to march up to Hagrid's. Harry took one last look at the giant squid in the lake, (who seemed to be perfecting its backstroke) and followed.  
  
A/N:  
  
Sorry this one took a week to put up. School has been absolutly draining. I have projects and reports in almost everyclass- plus 8 or so exams to study for. I know some people will be angry at certain things that happened in this chapter (or didn't happen), but there's not plot without conflict, right? 

...And sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes I may have made. Can't think on an empty stomach!  
  
Kyntor- I had not even taken this into consideration, and I really should have. I figured the wards would be strong enough to last a month. Sorry, just take it as a mistake on my part.  
  
Lily and James Potter- YOU MUST TELL ME ABOUT THE PREMIERE!!!  
  
Everyone else- Thanks for your reviews! I hope I can expect more!


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight:  
  
Hagrid welcomed Harry and Hermione inside, trying to hold back Fang in the process. The dog eagerly greeted the two teens. Harry wiped away some dog saliva on his jeans and patted Fang on the head.  
  
"Come in, come in. 'Ow are yeh two?"  
  
"Great," Harry said. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
Hagrid noticed this. "No use hidin' it. I've 'eard what people 'ave been sayin'. Just keep in mind what I've told yeh. Alrigh', 'Arry?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry simply said.  
  
Hagrid studied Harry for a moment. For a split second he saw Sirius standing in front of him. Hagrid blinked and shook his head at the absurd thought.  
  
"What am I thinking? Let's not stand at the door. Sit down, make yerselves comfortable."  
  
Harry plopped himself onto a squishy red chair, Hermione took the orange one next to him. They were both worn out and a brown tint of age could be seen in the fabric. Hagrid set a plate of rock cakes in front of them, and told them tea would be ready in a moment.  
  
"So yeh've got the Hogsmeade trip tomorrow?"  
  
Hermione and Harry nodded in unison. Harry bit into a rock cake, surprised to find his teeth still intact. He chewed the cake slowly, and realized it was like Hermione said- better tasting. Though he found his teeth were glued together after swallowing.   
  
"Surprised Dumbledore 'asn't cancelled."  
  
Harry took a sip of his freshly made tea, which Hagrid had just given the two, before settling down in a chair opposite them.  
  
"What do you mean, Hagrid?"  
  
"Death Eater attacks. Just 'appened a week ago up near Durmstrange. Luckily no one was injured. They were stopped before they could reach the school grounds."  
  
"But why would they attack Durmstrange? Who and what there is Voldemort after?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No one knows, 'Mione. Don' seem like Death Eaters ever need a reason. You two jus' better watch yerselves tomorrow. I mean it, it's not safe anymore."  
  
"But if it were so dangerous Dumbledore wouldn't have let us go," Harry said.  
  
"Dumbledore wasn' too keen on it," Hagrid sighed, "but he didn' wanna take away such a privilege. Everyone loves 'ogsmeade trips. Besides, there's got te be some sense of normality."  
  
Harry nodded, "You've got a point Hagrid."   
  
Hagrid nodded distractedly. He was busy staring at the clock on his wall. "Sorry I've got to cut it short today. I've got me an appointment with a friend."  
  
"A friend?" Harry said curiously.  
  
"All righ'," Hagrid sighed, " if yeh must know it's just Grawp."  
  
Hermione choked on her tea, "You've still got him, Hagrid?"  
  
Hagrid nodded, "So maybe I can catch up with yeh two an' Ron tomorrow?"  
  
Harry said a firm goodbye and walked out the door. Hermione winced, "Not a good idea to mention, Hagrid."  
  
"Blimey, don' tell me they still 'aven't worked it out?"  
  
Hermione shook her head, said goodbye to Hagrid once more, and ran out to catch up to Harry.

* * *

Harry had lost his breath for a moment. "Cho, you look....nice."  
  
Cho smiled, brushing away a strand of hair that had come lose from her bun. "Thank you. You do too."  
  
Harry looked down at his white button-down shirt and black pants. He was afraid that he would over dress, but Cho picked her outfit out just as carefully as he had. She sported a light blue skirt and floral top that she kept pulling up. Harry found this amusing.  
  
"Shall we go then?" Cho asked, making sure her blouse was laying against her chest right.   
  
Harry nodded.  
  
Immediately upon arrive at Hogesmeade the two decided to grab a quick bite to eat at a new shop that had opened up next to Dervish and Banges. Harry pulled out a chair for Cho at a table by the window, then sat down across from her. A tall witch handed them both a menu and announced she would come by shortly with their orders.  
  
"Er...I don't reckon today's special sounds very appetizing." Harry read the description.   
  
"Salted steak marinated in bat's saliva. Comes with a side order of hawk talons."  
  
Cho giggled and scrunched up her face in disgust. They both settled on a bowl of pumpkin soup with crackers.  
  
After they had eaten (and Harry had paid), they began to walk around Hogsmeade to look at shops.   
  
"Oh, look Harry!" Cho exclaimed, running over to a nearby shop window.   
  
"Er...who's that?" Harry stared at an animate picture of a man with long, unruly brown hair. The man was playing a guitar and head banging furiously while a few women in red dresses sang behind him.  
  
"Oliver Wartsnoggle," she said breathlessly.  
  
"Who?" Harry examined the picture more closely. The man was now waving to them, and blew a kiss to Cho. Harry's date blushed and waved back to the picture.  
  
"Honestly, Harry. Haven't you ever heard of The Trolls?"   
  
"Who are The Trolls?" Harry was feeling stupider by the moment.  
  
"Only the best rock group. They're on this month's cover of Witch Weekly. Oliver was voted #1 bachelor under 25 in Britain, you know."  
  
"Sounds....great." Harry said with a hint of sarcasm. Cho failed to notice. She ran inside the shop to look at a new display of Oliver Wartsnoggle posters and action figures. Harry sighed with exasperation and followed her inside.  
  
The small shop was bustling with other Hogwarts students, which Harry noticed were all girls. Cho greedily pushed her way through the crowd to the front of the display. Harry pretended to be amused with a magazine entitled Magical Sponges of the Pacific. He was glad the others were too busy drooling over the display to notice him standing awkwardly in the corner, holding the magazine to his face.  
  
After ten minutes of waiting, Harry attempted to force his way to where Cho was standing.  
  
" Cho? Er, it's getting sort of late and I still wanted to look at-"  
  
"Harry, I'm not ready to leave yet." Harry bit his lip and turned to leave. "Wait," Cho said. Harry smiled, thinking she was about to follow him out of the stuffy shop. "Harry, could you buy me this poster? He looks so charming, doesn't he?"  
  
"I...sorry, Cho. I spent all of my money on lunch. Perhaps we can just-"  
  
"Oh, fine! I'll buy it myself then. But I'm not done looking around, so you can leave if you want. I'll just spend the rest of the day with Marietta." Cho moved to her friend's side. Harry stiffened and nodded to the girl who betrayed the D.A in the previous year.  
  
"Have it your way, Cho." Harry did an about-face and began to push his way towards the door.  
  
"You walk out now, Harry, and we're through for good!" Cho yelled, pulling up her top in the process.  
  
Without turning around, Harry gave a small wave of his hand to show that he heard. Cho gave a small huff of displeasure and watched him walk out of the small shop.  
  
He had blown it. Hardly an hour into his date and he blew it.  
  
_No._ He thought to himself. _Cho had blown it.   
_  
Harry decided to walk into the Three Broomsticks to see if he could catch Hermione. He had not lied when he told Cho he had no more money. He brought only enough for a small meal and a butterbeer, along with some emergency cash as well. Cho herself said that today was strictly supposed to be a friendly date, hadn't she? Harry did not mind holding a door open for Cho, but paying for her meal was not something he thought he was expected to do. Maybe he lacked the knowledge needed to carry on a relationship, but it did not seem right to him to have to pay for a girl's lunch if it was not a real date.  
  
He walked into the small pub and restaurant, and instantly the warmth hit him. He inhaled the faint scent of sweet butterbeer. His mouth watered, and he found his hands searching his pockets for any spare change he might have. No such luck.   
  
"Harry!" Hermione waved him down.   
  
He walked to the furthest table, where Hermione sat with Ginny, Luna, Neville, and Ron.  
  
"Hey," he said, finding himself sitting next to Luna, and directly across from Ron. Ron scowled and did not look him in the eyes.  
  
"Where is Cho?" Luna asked, taking a bite of her Cauldron Cake.  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
"Oh, Harry, I'm sorry. Didn't go well, did it?" Hermione said sympathetically.  
  
"No," Harry said, "but I don't need anyone's pity. I don't think it was me this time."  
  
"Harry, I don't think it was ever you. Cho is bad news," Neville said.  
  
"Should have listened the rumors," Ron said to his glass of Coke.  
  
Harry was about to comment, but decided against it. It was enough that Ron was still sitting here.  
  
"Those rumors were all rubbish," Ginny spoke up.  
  
"Have you heard the one where Harry and Cho were going to shag in the Shrieking Shack?"  
  
"WHAT!?" Harry stood up with such force that he knocked over Ginny's butterbeer. The others sniggered as Harry scrambled to clean up the mess.  
  
"Sorry Gin, I didn't-"  
  
All laughter and talking in the Three Broomsticks had ceased. Screams and other noise of chaos were heard outside. All six students got up from their table and ran to the front of the pub, where other witches and wizards had gathered at the window.  
  
"Death Eaters!" Someone shouted.  
  
Harry looked at his friends. They all pulled out their wands and ran outside.  
  
_DA instinct_, Harry thought.  
  
Sure enough, a group of Death Eaters appeared and began shooting spells at innocent people who were trying to evacuate the area.   
  
"Stupefy!" Harry shot one square in the chest.  
  
"Luna, watch your back!" Hermione yelled. Luna spun around and stunned the Death Eater that came inches from attacking her.  
  
Hogsmeade was now a complete disaster. Shop windows were broken, children cried for their parents, a few wizards even lay dead beside the injured. Harry thought things could not have been worse until he felt a familiar chill of death.   
  
"Dementors!" Neville cried.  
  
A swarm of what looked like ten Dementors glided over to where Harry and his friends were fighting.  
  
"Expecto Patronum!" Hermione sent an otter and repelled a Dementor.  
  
Neville, though shaking managed to ward of two on his own.  
  
"Nice work, Neville!" Harry praised him. Neville managed a weak smile.  
  
"Expecto Pat-" Ron stopped in mid-sentence. He squeezed his eyes shut and dropped to his knees.  
  
"Expecto Patronum! Ron!" Harry caused a Dementor to vanish, and ran to his friend's aid. "Ron, can you hear me?"  
  
Ron took small, short gasps of air. His eyes were still closed but he whispered, "Remus," and with that he lost his balance and consciousness.  
  
Harry stared at his friend and whispered, "Remus?"  
  
"Harry, look out!" Harry looked up to find a Dementor hoovering right above him.   
  
It felt as if time slowed down right then and there. Silence overpowered the screaming around him. Then for a moment all he could hear was his heart pounding in his chest, and then the worst came.  
  
"Take me instead!" His mother's voice rang out in his head. He could see her petite figure shielding a baby version of himself as a green flash of light blinded her.  
  
"Harry!" Ginny shrieked. "Expecto Patronum! Stupefy! Expecto-" she gasped for a breath of air.  
  
Harry stared, too horrified too speak, too weak to move. It was getting too cold to think, and his field of vision was fading. A few seconds later, and he was thrust into blackness.

A/N: So, what did you all think? I hope this chapter didn't seem too rushed. Let me know how Hagrid is coming along. Like I said before- I'm terrible at any accents, and I'm not sure if I'm doing the Scottish one right. I was also considering spelling words the British way, (rumours opposed to rumors) but decided against it. I'm an American, and I'd find a way to screw it up somehow.

I hope you Cho-haters are satisfied with how the date went. I can't stand Cho. Really. She's a.... bitch for lack of better word. I just didn't think things came to a complete stand still with her and Harry in book 5, so I wanted to continue it in this story. I really hope I'm done with her. Bleh! Can't stand Cho...


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine:  
  
He could hear someone breathing by his side. Slowly, he opened his heavy eye lids, scared at what he might see.   
  
No Dementors. Harry sighed with relief.  
  
"Harry?" Ron seemed to snap out of what reverie he was in when he heard Harry awaken.  
  
"You're ok," Harry sat up.  
  
"I'm fine. It's yourself that you should be worried for." Ron handed Harry his glasses.  
  
"What exactly....well, I remember the Dementors..." Harry trailed off.  
  
"Yea, knocked you out for a good two days."  
  
"Two days!" Harry nearly choked on the glass of water Madam Pomfrey shoved under his nose.  
  
"Glad you decided to wake up, Mr. Potter. Mr. Weasley has been worried out of his wits about you. Can't get rid of him. Out!" The nurse tried to shoo away Ron.  
  
"You have?" Harry was surprised. Ron looked at his shoes and nodded. "Madam Pomfrey, can he stay for a few minutes?"  
  
Madam Pomfrey scowled, but agreed. She handed Harry a giant slab of Honeydukes chocolate and ordered him to have the entire thing consumed before she returned. She walked away, mumbling something about the stubbornness of friends.  
  
After she had left, Harry broke away a piece of chocolate and handed it to Ron. They both ate a bit before continuing their conversation.  
  
"So..." Harry said, trying to break the awkward silence.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry. I've been a complete git. I really owe you an apology."  
  
"No," Harry said, " I was supposed to stop you if you were going to act like that. Remember, I promised in the summer."  
  
Ron laughed, "yea, I suppose. But I let Quidditch get in the way of everything."  
  
" I don't deserve to be captain," he said after a pause.  
  
"Sure you do. Wouldn't have wanted it any other way." Harry said honestly.  
  
"Don't be stupid."  
  
"No, really."  
  
"Really?" Ron swallowed the last of his chocolate.  
  
Harry nodded. "Now, can someone please fill me in on what happened exactly?"  
  
Ron reached behind him and handed Harry a copy of The Daily Prophet. Harry took it and read the headline.  
  
"Attack on Hogsmeade leaves village in shambles." Harry took a look at the picture and frowned. It showed a small girl with tears streaming over her face, bending down to her dead father. "Ugh, that's horrible!" Harry throw the paper down with disgust.  
  
"If you think that's bad, you might not want to read the article." Ron warned.  
  
"I should...I don't know if I can just yet. Just tell me, how is everyone from Hogwarts?" Harry awaited Ron's answer anxiously.  
  
Ron brushed some stray ginger strands from his face before answering. "No ones dead, fortunatly. Lots of students injured though. That Marietta girl had to go to St. Mungo's, but most of the people were treated in here with the help of Medi-Witches that came in."  
  
Harry shook his head at the news. "Hagrid said Dumbledore didn't want us to go to the village."  
  
"He didn't. Nearly got in trouble with the Ministry on that one. Luckily he avoided it somehow. All future visits are banned though."  
  
"No surprise there. Well, I'll miss Honeydukes." Harry said glumly.  
  
The two friends sat in silence, thoughts of the horrible events running through their heads. This time Ron broke the silence.  
  
" I don't want to bring it up, but I know you'll ask eventually."  
  
"About...?"  
  
"The vision," Ron gulped.  
  
"Remus..." Harry trailed off.  
  
"Yea. It was only for a second, but I saw him. He was in a cell, all beaten and mangled-looking." Ron paused at the horrified expression on Harry's face. Harry took a moment to recover, and then urged Ron to continue. "That's all," he ended lamely.  
  
" Voldemort?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know...sorry, Harry."  
  
"Yea." Harry let a long breath escape his lungs, causing his ribs to protrude from his skin sharply under his white and blue stripped pajamas. He was about to ask about Hermione when Madam Pomfrey rushed to Harry's bed.  
  
"All right, I have given you two more than enough time to catch up. Mr. Potter needs his rest. Out, Weasley," she said harshly, pointing to the door.  
  
Ron stood up with a sigh, "see you."  
  
Harry said bye, and watched his friend leave. Madam Pomfrey took this moment to shove a spoonful of a bitter tasting potion down Harry's throat. He coughed and spluttered.  
  
"Sleeping Draught mixed in with Strengthening Potion, " she said, "a new blend."  
  
"Don't you think two days are a long enough rest, Ma'am?"   
  
"Don't be cheeky, and rest Mr. Potter."  
  
Harry was about to comment, but the nurse gently pushed him down so that his head rested against the soft pillow. His eyes grew heavy, and soon he could not keep them open any longer.

* * *

Harry awoke to the sun's gentle rays spilling down on his bed. He sat up, stretched, and blinked a few times to adjust to the light. It took him a moment to remember why he felt so miserable, then it dawned on him. It was the 15th of October, the first Quidditch match of the term. Harry groaned, burrowing under his covers once more. He lay there for a moment, miserable. Then he slowly sat up again, and let his maroon comforter fall off of his head. Looking around the dormitory he could see that he was the first one awake. He could still get out of this.  
  
After dressing quickly, Harry quietly rummaged through his trunk for his invisibility cloak. When he found it he muttered a quick "sorry" to a sleeping Ron, and left the dormitory without making his bed. Relieved, he saw that Hermione was not yet awake and in the common room, waiting for the boys to get up like she did everyday. Harry climbed out of the portrait hole without meeting a single soul, and walked to the only place he wanted to be in the world.  
  
On his way to the Room of Requirement, Harry narrowly escaped bumping into a dismal Professor Snape, who was on his way to the Great Hall for breakfast. The halls were still fairly empty, so this was his only encounter.  
  
Must be earlier than I thought.  
  
When he came to the door of the Room of Requirement, he walked by it three times, concentrating fully on a relaxing place he could be alone. After doing so, Harry yanked the door open, stormed in, and sat upon a red pouffe. He declined the shaking table of the biscuits and glass of milk it tried to offer him. When he did, the table shook so violently that all four legs snapped off, leaving Harry face-to-face with a wooden board.  
  
"Go away," he mumbled to the broken furniture. He buried pulled his knees to his chest, and covered his face with his hands.  
  
Memories of Sirius and Remus played through his mind. Sirius escaping his fate of receiving the Dementor's Kiss as he flew away on Buckbeak. Remus trying to get him to eat chocolate after Harry fainted during an Expecto Patronum lesson. The three of them smiling at each other after their victory of capturing Peter Petigrew.  
  
Petigrew. The mere thought made Harry nauseous. Petigrew was the reason Sirius was unable to fulfill his duties as Godfather. He was the reason Harry was an orphan, and had to spend 11 years being abused by people who hated him. Petigrew ruined any chance he might have had at a normal life. Then there was Remus. When Sirius had died, Remus and Harry both suffered. Unable to comfort each other in person, they exchanged letters until Remus had to take on his duties as an Order Member. In his last letter, Remus had promised Harry they would go through the legal papers Sirius left behind, as well as more belongings of the Black and Potter families. It would help them move through the grieving process, he said. The letter also hinted of Remus wanting to tell or show him something important. What it was, Harry did not know, but it seemed as if it was something he did not want to wait to reveal.  
  
Now, Harry though, he might never find out. Ron's vision had been a bit disturbing, and dampened most of the little hope Harry had. He and Luna's searching through both ancient and contemporary texts in the library, and clues in newspapers had proven to be a dead end. While Harry's confidence waned, Luna kept urging him to continue to search. Now he realized that she too was beginning to lose all hope.  
  
"Stupid Wormtail," he muttered to himself.   
  
He could not force one tear out of his eyes. He wanted to cry, he really did. All of a sudden all the grief he had tried to swallow down erupted, and he could not even cry. What was wrong with him?  
  
Finding no purpose to linger in the room, Harry got up and left. Harry descended the staircase that led to one of the side entrances to the school, the one Quidditch players used to walk to the locker rooms and pitch. He did not know why he journeyed to the Quidditch pitch when before he was so eager to be as far away as possible. He decided it was because he still wanted to see the match, but to view it in the company of others would be too much. Harry sat against the inner stadium wall, under the bleachers. Under the comfort of his invisibility cloak it would be ok to cry.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the delay...stupid exams are this week. As your reading this I'm probably sitting in my Geometry final. I love it as much as Harry adores Potions. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten:  
  
"Did you see Ginny dive for the snitch? That was bloody brilliant, Gin!" Ginny beamed from ear-to-ear at her brother's comment. "And Victoria is amazing! Best second year I'd ever seen. She's got a bright future as a beater ahead of her, that one does." Ron continued to talk excitedly about the game as he, Ginny, and Hermione climbed through the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Did you see the look on Hannah's face when- oh....." Ron had just understood why Hermione and Ginny were giving him strange looks. "Hi, Harry."  
  
Harry sat in his favorite chair in the Common Room. Both arms rested against the arm rests, and his feet were planted firmly on the ground. He moved the chair so that it was facing the window. He was staring out of it, not blinking.  
  
"Hi, " he said, "Nice save from Edwin."  
  
"Thanks...listen, Harry. I understand why you didn't show. It must be really- wait...you were there!"  
  
"I was," Harry said with no given tone that might suggest his mood. He continued to stare out the window at nothing in particular.  
  
"Sorry, just didn't see you. Was he sitting with you, 'Mione?"  
  
Hermione shook her head.  
  
"I wasn't sitting with anybody," Harry said. Ron seemed to finally take a hint and told Harry he was going to go take a quick shower before Prefect duties.   
  
"Harry?" Ginny stopped before turning into the Girls' Dormitory. When he did not answer or look away from the window she spoke up anyway. "Is there anything you want to talk about?"  
  
Harry still said nothing, but gave a small shake of his head. Ginny left, and he was alone again.  
  
He almost did it. He almost told his friends about the Prophesy, but as soon as he heard Ron's ecstatic voice echo into the Common Room, it became too hard to do. It would be heartless to bring the news down upon them so suddenly, especially when they were so happy.  
  
_ Oh, well,_ he thought. _Maybe some other time._

_

* * *

_  
"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."  
  
He tapped the "spare bit of parchment," and observed. Dumbledore paced his study. Filch and Mrs. Norris were prowling the fourth corridor. Tonks was asleep in her private quarters, and Luna Lovegood stood outside of the Fat Lady's portrait.   
  
"Who's there?" The Fat Lady woke up suddenly as Luna pulled Harry underneath the invisibility cloak. They quietly walked down the corridor without a glance at each other. When They were a safe distance away from the portrait, they both sighed with relief.  
  
"Thank you for letting me borrow the cloak, Harry. It proved to be quite useful when Profesor Mcgonagall nearly caught me exiting the Ravenclaw Common Room."  
  
"No problem," Harry replied, "I knew I could trust you with it."  
  
Luna smiled,"hopefully we shall get somewhere tonight."  
  
Harry's face immediately turned pink, he could feel he could feel it. "Er..excuse me?."  
  
"Harry!" she laughed, "you know what I meant!"  
  
"Oh...er...yea." He was doing it again. Twisting Luna's words around so that they sounded-  
  
"- perverted" Luna said.  
  
"I...uh...sorry, didn't catch that," Harry stammered, still full of embarrassment at what had happened.  
  
"I said boys can be so-" Harry clapped his hand over Luna's mouth. The look of confusion that overcame her was brief however.   
  
A faint echo of footsteps drew near. Though the invisibility cloak was very useful, it could also be a burden when trying to move about. It was even more difficult now that there were two people under it. The only way they could avoid being confronted by Mcgonagall, who was now only feet away, was to have Luna press against Harry. When he had suddenly pulled her towards him, she gasped, causing Mcgonagall to look their way. Harry held his breath, and could feel Luna's against the side of his neck. His arms were wrapped around her. Harry stared into the blue orbs that were her eyes, and Luna looked into his with a serene expression upon her face.  
  
For a moment, just for a short moment, it seemed as if time had halted all together. When Mcgonagall had walked past, it sped up again. The two friends had awkwardly pulled apart as much as the cloak would allow, and continued their walk.   
  
They approached the restricted section of the library with caution. The Marauders Map showed that Filch's cat was lurking somewhere close by in the hall. Luna and Harry began their weekly raid on books. They were not sure what they planned to accomplish. Harry had hoped that somewhere amongst the dusted shelves would be a book containing anything, even just a short passage on something that might lead them to Remus. They were mainly focusing on Ron's brief and random visions, because that at the present moment was their only link to the werewolf.  
  
When Harry caught Luna nodding off, he shut the book she was reading and told her it was time they headed back to their own dormitories. A small clock sitting upon one of the desks read 2:13.  
  
"Come on, Luna." Harry put his own book away, and draped the cloak around both of them before checking the map. "Mrs. Norris moved to the dungeons. She's not too far from Snape. I think it's clear. Let's go."  
  
"Sorry we did not find anything tonight," Luna said, stifling a yawn.  
  
"It's ok We'll check back next Wednesday."  
  
"Hmm...what about-" Luna paused to yawn. "What about tomorrow?"  
  
"I think we need to sleep a little more."  
  
Harry walked Luna to the Ravenclaw Common Room, and made sure she was safely inside of the entrance before bidding her a good night. Then he sleepily began the walk to his own bed. His eye lids were heavy and threatened to close with every step. Harry was so exhausted that he neglected to look down at the Marauders Map from time to time. If he had he might have noticed Professor Dumbledore standing in front of the Fat Lady's portrait.  
  
"There you are, Mr. Potter. I must say, you did cause a bit of a stir when your bed was found empty." Harry looked down, ashamed. "Minerva, there is no need to search. Mr. Potter is here."  
  
Professor Mcgonagall emerged from the other side of the hall with a sickly pale Ronald Weasley. Harry took off the cloak, and cleared the map. Dumbledore pretended to be oblivious to this, but Mcgonagall narrowed her eyes curiously at the object. Ron pulled away from the grasp Mcgonagall held on his shoulder. He stumbled over to Harry, who helped him regain his balance.  
  
"Saw him," He gasped. "Saw him with Scabbers." Ron shook his head and corrected himself, "saw him with Wormtail. He's got him." Mcgonagall regained her grip on Ron's shoulder. Harry cringed at the acrid smell of Ron's breath. Ron obviously had not gotten away with having this vision without becoming sick. He was still intensely pale, and he trembled.  
  
"What?" was all that Harry could manage to utter.  
  
"If the both of you could please follow me. We are going to the Infirmary so that Mr. Weasley can be checked over by Madam Pomfrey. If she allows I would like to ask you a few questions. Do you object, Mr. Weasley."  
  
Ron shivered slightly, but shook his head. Dumbledore turned to Harry.  
  
"Harry, it isn't safe to lurk about the corridors late at night, whether it be in the company of another or not. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir."   
  
Dumbledore never fails to see all.  
  
As soon as the four had arrived at the Infirmary, Madam Pomfrey whisked Ron away to a bed.  
  
"No, absolutely not!" she shrieked. "I am sorry, Headmaster, but this child is in no condition to sit up all night having a slumber party. He must sleep."  
  
"Ah, but I believe you are forgetting what caused him to be ill in the first place."  
  
Madam Pomfrey narrowed her eyes at Dumbledore. "Fine. Ten minutes, Headmaster. I shall give you ten minutes and none more! Is that clear?"  
  
"Crystal," Dumbledore smirked at the nurse.  
  
After Madam Pomfrey had left, Dumbledore performed a silencing charm on the room so that their conversation was ensured to be a private one. Mcgonagall tried to creep away as to not intrude, but the headmaster called her back.  
  
"Minerva, I believe it is wise to inform you of these matters. However," he said, looking at Harry and Ron, "the few who know, the better. I expect Ms.Granger and Ms. Weasley to be told and...ah, perhaps Ms.Lovegood as well?" Harry blushed and nodded. Ron raised his eye brows at Harry.  
  
Mcgonagall took at seat next to Harry beside Ron's bed. Then Dumbledore continued to speak.  
  
"I have been doing a bit of research on the subject of these peculiar visions, Mr. Weasley. I am ashamed to say I have found nothing on the matter. Your father has been trying to look into Ministry records as often as he can risk. As far as his knowledge, I am told that the brains still reside in the same location they did in June. Mr. Potter, " Dumbledore now turned to Harry. " I am aware of your weekly visits to the library with Ms. Lovegood, and as wonderful as I think it is that you are willing to help others, I must ask you to stop this. The corridors are not safe at night. There are many who should not be trusted who prowl the halls of this school."  
  
"Yea, I've figured," Harry said cooly.  
  
"I am speaking of students, Harry." Dumbledore gave him a defining look. "Though it is wise to trust few, which I am positive you are already doing."  
  
Ron gave a hacking cough, and took a sip from a glass of water before vomit could threaten to surface.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, I would greatly appreciate it if you could tell us what you saw tonight."  
  
Ron placed the half empty glass on the night stand beside him, and cleared his throat. "It was very clear tonight, Sir. Remus was in the cell, the same way I saw him the day Hogsmeade was attacked. This time I saw Wormtail. He was standing just outside of the cell, taunting him. He was holding a piece of moldy bread, waving it around. Then I woke up and I felt so sick. Professor, why did I get sick like that? It's a lot like what was happening to Harry last year, isn't it? But V-vol....he couldn't be entering my mind, could he?"  
  
"It is very possible, Mr. Weasley."  
  
"But, Sir...the thing is, Vol-" he took a deep breath, "Voldemort doesn't know that Wormtail is holding Remus captive."  
  
Dumbledore gave Ron a curious look, "and how do you know this?"  
  
"I..I can't explain it. I just sort of...know. You do believe me, right?"  
  
"I do, Mr. Weasley. Which is why I regret to inform you that I would like you to take Occlumency lessons with Harry."  
  
"I have to take those up again?" Harry groaned.  
  
"Yes, I believe I told you this a few weeks ago during our talk after the starting feast?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Professor Dumbledore, I know it's necessary, and I understand why. But is there any way we could have, you know, someone else to teach us? Someone other than Snape?"  
  
"_Professor_ Snape is very skilled in Occlumency and Legilmincy. He would be the ideal teacher or mentor to-" Dumbledore paused.  
  
Both Ron and Harry snorted at the word mentor and Snape being used in the same sentence. When the boys had regained their composure, Dumbledore continued.  
  
"He would be the best person to learn with. There are only three of us here at Hogwarts who know this area of magic, and that is Professor Snape, Professor Tonks, and myself."  
  
Ron and Harry's eyes widened and they look at each other excitedly.  
  
"However, while Professor Tonks is very skilled in Occlumency, her Legilmincy skills are not adequate enough to teach you two. No, I apologize, but I believe it is best if Professor Snape is the one to teach you."  
  
Ron asked, "but what about yourself, could you-"  
  
"Ah, Poppy, ten minutes already? Goodness, does the time fly. I am sorry boys but I believe Ronald here needs to rest. Harry, Professor Mcgonagall shall escort you to the Fat Lady. Mr. Weasley, if you are not up for lessons tomorrow it is understandable, and I will excuse you. Harry, I will allow you to miss your first lesson for your lack of sleep. Be warned however, routine midnight strolls will not excuse you next time. They only earn you a detention. Good night, all." Dumbledore spoke quickly and before one could say _lemon drop_, he was out of the Infirmary and on his way to his office.  
  
"Come along then, Mr. Potter."  
  
"Feel better, Ron. See you tomorrow."  
  
"See you..." Ron's confused look turned to one of surprise and disgust when Madam Pomfrey shoved a bitter-tasting potion down his throat.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven:  
  
Harry cupped his hands together and splashed the icy-cold water over his face. The gash above his eye brow twinged with a dull pain. Dumbledore was really cutting the last of his nerves. Making him learn Occlumency with Snape, the man who wanted to kill him. Harry was sure of it. He could still clearly see Ron waking up from his first attempt at Occlumency on the floor of Snape's classroom. At first he sat there rubbing the back of his head vigorously, but as soon as he looked up and saw Harry fighting back Snape's Legilmincy he began to yell.  
  
_ "Stop it! You're hurting him!"  
  
"Honestly, Weasley. Do you believe the Dark Lord will be gentle upon request?" Snape sneered. "Fight it, Potter. Come on, don't be so weak!"  
_  
**_ A rather large boy sat on a pale, sickly thin five-year-old Harry. The boy greedily ate a box of chocolates, every once in a while chucking one behind him. The kitchen the two boys were in was littered with chocolates that did not appeal to the heavier boy. The boy that was Harry screamed in protest, and violently pounded the linoleum floor with his fists and feet.  
  
"Fine, you little worm!" spat the heavy child. He began to walk around the kitchen, examining the discarded chocolates as Harry scrambled to stand himself up and escape from the kitchen.  
_**  
_"You're not even trying," Snape said dully.  
  
"I......am!" Harry struggled to keep his knees from giving out under him as more memories surfaced.  
_  
_** "...I was the only one who saw her for what she really was, a FREAK!" Aunt Petunia crossed her arms and shivered at the memory of her sister.  
  
Suddenly the memory shifted and Harry stood in Dumbledore's office, throwing objects left and right. A silver globe hit the ground, and all of the rods and poles that decorated it snapped off. Dumbledore stood watching calmly.  
  
Why was he throwing a fit now?  
  
Oh, yea. Sirius just died.  
  
Sirius fell gracefully through the veil. Harry fought back Remus's tight grip. He had to save him. Sirius could still be-  
**_  
_ Harry blacked out.  
  
"Harry? Harry, are you alright?"  
  
"Get up, Potter." Snape pulled Harry to his feet, but not before his forehead hit a sharp corner of the table next to him.  
  
"Ow!' Harry's hand automatically flew to the spot his head had made contact with the table. He felt something sticky and looked at his hand. Blood.  
  
"That's enough for today. Our next lesson will be exactly a week from today, same time. This time do not be late. I will not let you off with a warning again. Now, go. Be gone from my office."  
  
Ron's knees knocked together as he stood up. Harry shivered, and Ron opened his mouth to say something.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Go!" Snape snapped.  
  
The two boys ran out of his office, fuming with anger and embarrassment._

_

* * *

_ Someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Harry, are you alright? You've been in there for a while." Hermione's concerned voice asked from the other side of the door.  
  
"Yea, I'm just taking care of this embarrassing gash across my forehead." He continued to splash the water on his face. He heard Hermione linger for a moment, and then walk away reluctantly.   
  
Snape could have healed the cut in a second, but instead he left Harry to deal with it. It would definitely leave a scar now. As if one wasn't enough.  
  
Harry turned off the faucet, and looked into the mirror. His forehead looked a little better, but he was still full of anger, his pride shattered by Snape. The mirror reflected the full moon behind him. It made the night look peaceful, and added to the majesty of the stars that sat in the sky. Harry knew that somewhere, wherever Remus was, the night was anything but peaceful.  
  
The sound of shattered glass brought Hermione back to the bathroom door.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"I'm fine, 'Mione. I'll be out in a minute." Harry yelled back.  
  
He looked down at his stinging hand, and saw that it was cut by the shards of the moon he had just punched.   
  
Great. What a stupid thing to do.  
  
"Seven years bad luck!" A passing figuring in the painting next to him called out.  
  
Harry gave a menacing glare, and the figure ran out of the frame to another painting that must have been in another room.  
  
"Repairo," he said, and with a small flick of his wand the mirror was restored to it's previous condition. Harry wrapped his cut-up hand in paper towels and exited the bathroom.

* * *

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny entered the common room with full stomachs that weighed them down. They had just returned from the Christmas Feast, and Ron continued to munch on a slice of fruit cake.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ron choked on his food.  
  
"Just visiting our old home, my brother." Fred said.  
  
"Unless that's a crime," George finished off.  
  
Ginny ran to hug her brothers.  
  
"New product? Let's see then." Hermione sat next to Fred. The others joined her.  
  
"Bloody hell, that's Snape!" Ron exclaimed at the deck of cards George began dealing out. Instead of the usual numbers and symbols, they had on them a caricature of Snape. The most prominent feature, his nose, was greatly exaggerated.   
  
"That's right. Newest product, Exploding Snape." Fred beamed at the bewildered teens that sat in front of him.  
  
"Works just like Exploding Snap," Fred explained.  
  
"But our version is a little different," George finished. "Observe."  
  
Fred and George started a quick game.  
  
"You play the same way, but when you make a wrong move-" George allowed himself to make a mistake. "Snape explodes."   
  
Sure enough, the portrait of Snape began to swell up until it exploded, sending spurts of oil and greasy residue flying into Hermione's eyes.  
  
Harry and Ron immediately burst into hysterics. Ginny bit her lip in attempt to hide a smile, but she too gave in.  
  
"Oh, come on....Hermione..." she gasped for air. "You can't tell me...you didn't think that was funny!"  
  
Hermione cleared away the grease from Snape's hair with a corner of her robes. "Honestly, you two are supposed to be of age?" She frowned. However, that frown did not hold for long, and she too began to laugh.  
  
Soon the common room began to fill up with more Gryfindors. As a special Christmas treat, Fred and George began to pass out free decks of Exploding Snape. The entire common room grouped themselves and began to play the card game. When it was a little past midnight, Hermione took on her prefect duties and forced everyone to go to bed. Ron blushed and tried to stay invisible. He felt too out of place as a prefect, but Professor Mcgonagall had refused to hand his duties over to someone else, promising him that if he still did not like the position as prefect he would be allowed to stop in his seventh year.  
  
"Ron, help me!" Hermione hissed.  
  
"Oh, right..." Ron cleared his throat and stood up. "That's it everyone. Time to go to sleep. It's late," he said, barely audible to even those standing next to him. Hermione rolled her eyes and ushered everyone to their dorms herself. Fred and George bid them a goodnight, and left the Gryfindor Tower.  
  
"Wow, what a great Christmas, hey Harry?"  
  
"Yea, it's been great, Ron." Harry gave what he hoped to be a genuine-looking smile.  
  
"I have to remember to write a letter of thanks to your mum."  
  
"But Harry, it was only a maroon jumper and a few cakes. Just like every year." Ron shrugged.  
  
"More than the Dursleys ever gave," Harry muttered. He did not look to see if Ron had heard him. Harry walked to the boys' dormitory, changed into his pajamas, and climbed into bed.  
  
He found himself thinking of Remus when he tried to clear his mind.  
  
"Stop it," he told himself.   
  
Snape was constantly on his case with Occlumency. Harry had shown no improvement since the start of lessons two months ago. Ron, on the other hand, was able to block out Snape's thoughts on many occasions. Usually at every lesson he would break into Snape's mind at least once or twice. On one occasion he was even able to perform Legilmincy three times in one day. He put Harry to shame when Snape announced that Ron would be allowed to stop taking lessons after the holidays.  
  
"If only Remus were here..."  
  
Harry closed his eyes and hoped for a goodnight's sleep. After all, Ron's visions had stopped. Couldn't his?

* * *

"Harry?" Someone shook him awake.  
  
"He's burning up."  
  
"Should I get Madam Pomfrey, or maybe Mcgonagall?"  
  
"No..." Harry protested. He tried to shield out the bright light someone had turned on.  
  
"Harry, you feel really hot," Ron said.  
  
"I'm fine..." Harry's stomach did not agree. "I think I'm going to- " someone held a bin in front of his face. Harry emptied his dinner into it.  
  
"Go, Neville," Ron said.  
  
A few moments later Mcgonagall came rushing to Harry's bedside. " Sick, Mr. Potter?" She helped him find his robe and slippers.  
  
"Fine..." Harry mumbled.  
  
"Let's go, Mr. Potter," Mcgonagall escorted Harry to the Infirmary.   
  
"Ah, you must really enjoy my company," Madam Pomfrey led Harry to a bed the moment he had arrived. Mcgonagall went to inform the Headmaster of what had just happened.  
  
"Not again..." Harry said, still feeling dizzy and feverish. He was only mildly aware of his surroundings, but he was aware enough to know it was not the first time this had happened.  
  
"Open up, it's Dreamless Sleep." Madam Pomfrey shoved a spoonful of the potion into Harry's mouth. "You've got to stop this, Potter. Professor Snape can't brew potions this quickly.

"Not him..." Harry groaned, still not quite coherent.

Madam Pomfrey gave him a sorry smile, and told him to close his eyes. He would not have obeyed, but the Dreamless Sleep Potion took over.

* * *

"Some clever plan you must have then," Remus smirked.  
  
Wormtail turned around and put his face to the bars of Remus's cell. "What did you say?"  
  
Remus coughed at the putrid smell of Wormtail's breath, and scowled at the disgusting sight of his cracked and rotting teeth. "I said," Remus repeated, "that this plan must be so clever considering I have been sitting in this cell for months, and you have not even taken me to Voldemort, or attempted to abduct Harry. What's the matter, Peter, too scared to go through your own evil deeds?"   
  
"Shut up!" Wormtail rattled the bars, causing Remus to lose his balance. He toppled over from a kneeling position, and hit his head on the rocky floor. Remus winced but did not dare give Wormtail the satisfaction of hearing him cry out. The dull throbbing in his head had increased to a roar. Wormtail chuckled. "A big strong wolf such as yourself can't take a little bump to the head?"  
  
Remus quickly sat up, and backed away into the far wall of his cell. It had just been two days since his last transformation, and without the Wolfsbane they were more painful than ever. Wormtail knew this, and would often take great pleasure in making Remus pass out.  
  
"Stupefy," Wormtail muttered mercilessly.  
  
Remus crumpled to the ground like a pile of rags. Outside of his cell a few flakes of snow began to fall.  
  
Wormtail beamed, "Happy Christmas."

A/N: So, what do you think? I've pretty much outlined the rest of the story except for the upcoming chapter. Hopefully it'll connect nicely with the rest. I really have an odd way of writing out and mapping my story. I need a new method.

What more can I say but to REVIEW! Feeling pretty pathetic at the moment. Wondering if people are actually reading this...

Anyway, it's past one in the morning right now and I'm really tired so....night.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve:  
  
"Your potion should now be a vibrant green. If it is red you did not add enough dragon scales, or you have put in too many squid eggs. Either way the lesson is over. Bottle your potions and bring them up to my desk. I want your working areas to be completely spotless. Potter, I believe I found a Miffle hair under your table last lesson. Please see me after class to discuss your detention."   
  
Harry looked at Hermione in disbelief.   
  
"Twenty points from Gryfindor for that ridiculous scowl. There is no need for that. No, Potter, I believe you face is unpleasant enough as it is. Don't twist your facial expressions up that way or you may be mistaken for Weasley." All of the Slytherins laughed at Snape's comments.  
  
Harry suppressed his anger and helped Hermione clean up her cauldron while she bottled his flask of Sneezing Potion.  
  
"What do you call that, Potter?" Malfoy pointed to Harry's forest green potion.  
  
"What? It was the right shade just a minute ago. Malfoy, if you screwed it up somehow I'll-"  
  
"If you want to blame someone other than yourself, blame Granger. Wasn't she the one bottling your flask? Guess we're not as perfect as we think, huh Granger?"  
  
"Shove it, Malfoy."  
  
"Ten points from Gryfindor. Ms. Granger, watch your mouth."   
  
Malfoy sniggered.  
  
"Malfoy, I believe I have already graded you?" Snape asked.  
  
Malfoy smirked and nodded.  
  
"Then you are excused." Snape dismissed Malfoy.  
  
Snape had been acting extremely unusual. In the past few weeks following the holidays, he had acted far from his usual dismal manner, but he did not seem happier either. It was almost as if Snape was on edge, alert to every minuscule thing that could hinder him from carrying out his daily tasks and routines.   
  
"Unfortunately it is an excellent potion, Granger. Very disappointed," Snape mumbled more to himself than Hermione.   
  
Hermione eyed Snape curiously, but averted her eyes to his desk when he told her she was allowed to leave.  
  
"See you in the Great Hall, Harry."  
  
"See you," Harry muttered. Now it was only he and Snape left in the classroom.  
  
"Sir, I'm not sure how the potion switched shades, but I can assure you that-"  
  
"Quiet, Potter." With a wave of his wand, Snape shut the door and closed all shutters so that the sunlight could not stream in. "This is not about your potion," Snape hissed.  
  
Harry stepped back in attempt to not smell Snape's breath, which stunk of garlic.  
  
"Then, Sir, what is this about," Harry asked as politely as he could manage.  
  
"Have you been practicing Occlumency?"  
  
"Yes. Yes, I have. I tell you during every lesson."  
  
"Shut up, Potter. You will not talk to me with such disrespect."  
  
Harry clenched his teeth. He was ready to verbally lash Snape out. "With all due respect, _Sir_.."  
  
"Harry, listen to me carefully because I will only say this once." Snape dropped the threatening expression he always carried on his face. Harry's jaw dropped. Did Snape just call him by his first name?  
  
"I am sure that the Headmaster has already talked to you about the importance of Occlumency, but I do not think it has been etched into that tiny skull of yours."  
  
Harry would have spoken up against Snape's poor choice in words, but stopped. He could have sworn that in those cold, black eyes there was a hint of worry. Snape was worried about _him_?  
  
"Peter Pettigrew has been missing for many months now. He disappeared just a few weeks before Lupin."  
  
"WHAT? Why hasn't anyone said-"  
  
"Use your mind, Potter. Dumbledore has been keeping this under wraps. Only the inner circle of the Order and the Dark Lord's followers know this. The Dark Lord is becoming furious because he sent Pettigrew to attempt to uncover a certain _prophecy_. He has told everyone Pettigrew is dead, but suspects otherwise because of Lupin's disappearance." Snape paused to let Harry take in this information.  
  
"Mr. Potter?"  
  
Harry looked extremely pale. Snape pulled out a chair in front of his desk and ordered Harry to sit down. When Harry was seated Snape sat down as well.  
  
"Mr. Potter..."  
  
"Sir, the prophecy...you know of it?"  
  
Snape sighed and massaged his eyes with both of his hands. "Yes, the Headmaster informed myself and Professor Mcgonagall of it just recently. I thought the Headmaster discussed this with you."  
  
"No, he didn't," Harry said cooly.  
  
"Potter, I am telling you this because over the past few weeks the Dark Lord has become extremely agitated. He believes Pettigrew knows the prophecy, and retrieved the information from Lupin."  
  
"So now Remus knew of it the whole time!?" Harry's voice cracked slightly.  
  
"It seems to be the case, but I am not certain."  
  
"Professor, why are you telling me all of this. How can I be sure you're telling me the truth. No offense, but you can see how I don't trust you-"  
  
"Which is probably why your Occlumency is so poor. I know you have no reason to trust me, Potter. But I honestly thought that the Headmaster-"  
  
"HONESTLY, PROFESSOR! Do you think Dumbledore tells me _anything_!?" Something inside of Harry snapped and he stood up, nearly knocking over a few vials of Sneezing Potion.  
  
"Potter!" Snape warned. "If you cannot control your emotions I am afraid I have to ask you to leave. If you have a need to learn more I suggest you pay the Headmaster a visit. In fact, I have some business of my own I need to discuss with him at the moment." Snape stood up, waved his wand so that the door and shutters opened again. Harry thought a silencing charm he cast must also have been lifted.  
  
Before Harry could say another word, Snape left the room and disappeared down the hall with a swift swish of his cloak. Harry stood alone in the Potions room with his mouth hanging open like a cod fish before coming to his senses and leaving.

A/N: A bit shorter than usual, but I felt it was the right place to leave off. Grrr, little ticked off because my email won't let me in, which means I can't visit any yahoo groups, or get my update alerts. Stupid computers....I don't understand these things....


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen:  
  
"Wotcher, Harry."  
  
"Tonks," Harry nodded in greeting. "Didn't know Professors ever set foot outside of the castle."  
  
"What have I told you about making me sound old?" Tonks warned in a jokingly manner.  
  
Tonks walked to the Beech tree Harry sat under, and stared at the tentacles of the giant squid in the lake. "That lake would be lovely to swim in if it weren't inhabited by the squid."  
  
Harry laughed, "oh, there are things a lot worse in there."  
  
"Of course, you swam in it. Your fourth year." Tonks reminded herself.  
  
"Yea." Harry's smile flickered a bit as he thought back to the Triwizard Tournament. Things were much more simpler when merpeople and fire-breathing dragons were all he had to worry about.   
  
"Hermione tells me you spend a lot of time here," Tonks said.  
  
"Great. More people talking about me behind my back. Tell me, did you hear anything about me shagging Cho?"  
  
Tonks burst out laughing, "what?!"  
  
Harry's cheeks turned pink, "just a stupid rumor. Never mind," he tried to hide a smile.  
  
Somehow, no matter how bad things were, Tonks had a way of making him laugh.  
  
"The point is, everyone is hiding things from me. Can't trust anyone. Even you."  
  
"Me?" Tonks gave a fake gasp. "Harry, I know I can't tell you everything that goes on in the Order, but I'm really not much older than you." Tonks suddenly sounded serious. "And I am here whenever you need an ear to listen."  
  
"Is that why Dumbledore hired you?" Harry asked.  
  
"What? Don't think my Defense skills are up to scratch? I once won a duel against Moody, you know," Tonks boasted.  
  
Harry laughed, "Is that right?" They shared a brief moment of silence before Harry broke it. "Tonks?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do you think Remus is ok?" Harry bit his lip in attempt to force back tears.  
  
"Harry...I..." Tonks faltered.   
  
"Snape told me a few things that Dumbledore and others neglected to mention."  
  
Tonks raised her eyebrows, "you- Harry Potter, had a civilized conversation with Snape?"  
  
"Tonks," Harry said, "I want to know the truth. I want to know what everyone is keeping from me."  
  
Tonks sighed and pulled at a black curl that hung near her eyes. "Harry, I'm not the one to do this. As an Order member I'm not authorized to discuss any information with non-members." Tonks said this in a whisper even though the nearest ears were a few hundred feet away. "And now is not a good time to discuss this. I'm sorry, Harry."  
  
"Yea, that's what everyone says," Harry sunk back against the beech tree. He knew Tonks was being rational, but he could not help it. Dumbledore, and everyone else for that matter, were still keeping secrets from him. Secrets he needed to know in order to bring back Remus, and finish off Voldemort once and for all. It seemed to Harry that there would be only one source he could retrieve information from. Yes, Harry decided, another encounter with Dumbledore was inevitable.

* * *

By the time Harry reached the west wing of the fifth floor, he was short of breath and decided to stop just outside of the revolving staircase before seeing Dumbledore. When he caught his breath he ascended the stair case. He cleared his throat and held out his fist to knock on the wooden door. To his surprise the door swung open before his knuckles even touched it. He was pushed backwards by a balding and grey-haired man wearing a hideous brown pinstriped suit.   
  
"Sorry, Sir," Harry said. When he realized who it was he gasped.  
  
"Ah, quite all right Mr. Potter. No need to see me out, Dumbledore. I don't want to interfere with young Harry's visit here."  
  
"Oh, hello there, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore quickly greeted Harry before turning back to the Minister of Magic. "Now, Cornelius, I am right to assume that we will be in touch? We still have much to discuss with the council and-"  
  
Fudge cleared his throat to indicate that Harry was present. Dumbledore ceased to speak at once, and grabbed Fudge's hand firmly to shake. "Good day, Cornelius."  
  
Fudge placed his lime-green bowler hat over his head and waved goodbye. When he did so, Dumbledore invited Harry inside of his office.  
  
"Is there anything in particular I can do for you, Harry?"  
  
Suddenly all of what Harry planned to say to Dumbledore was forgotten. Bumping into Fudge like that had startled the thoughts right out of him.  
  
"Well..." Dumbledore waited for a response.  
  
"I...uh...um...er...." Harry mumbled stupidly.  
  
Dumbledore smiled and offered Harry a lemon drop, which Harry politely declined. Dumbledore unwrapped the candy for himself and placed it on his tongue. He squinted a bit while getting used to the sudden tangy taste.  
  
"Oh, How silly of me! Please sit down." Dumbledore offered Harry the usual seat across from his desk. "Now, where were we?..."  
  
"Well, we weren't really anywhere yet. I was just wondering if I could talk to you about..." he paused, "well, pretty much everything." Harry said a bluntly.  
  
The expression on Dumbledore's face immediately sobered up. "It is funny you should happen to ask for this now. Mr. Fudge and I were just on the subject of you."  
  
"Me?" Harry asked with surprise.  
  
"Yes, and the terms of your Quidditch ban."  
  
"My Quidditch ban...?"  
  
"For quite a few months now I have been trying to get the Council of Public Wizarding to lift the ban. Mr. Fudge is the co-head of the council."  
  
"Who's the other head? And wait...Council of Public Wizarding?"  
  
"Neglecting the Daily Prophet? Well, I'm surprised Ms. Granger hasn't brought it up by now."  
  
"We've all sort of stopped reading it since the attacks on Hogsmeade. More of Mrs. Weasley's suggestion than anything."  
  
"Ah, yes. Very protective that one. I do believe it is wise to know what is happening in the wizarding world in times like this however. But yes, The Council of Public Wizarding is a newly-formed department in the Ministry. A department set up to organize things during this time of war. You see, Minister Fudge is on edge. He is a foolish man, but not one who completely lacks common sense. Ever since-" Dumbledore paused in search of the right words. "Ever since last year's...incident with your encounter with Voldemort, I have been trying to push him to take precautions such as remove the Dementors from Azakaban. Since the Hogsmeade attacks many wizards have been writing in with complaints against the way the Ministry is being run. The Council is a way to let Fudge gain the peoples' trust. With the Council he can show the people that precautions are being taken against Death Eaters, and Voldemort. He is doing everything in his power to ensure the safety of the public."  
  
"But, Sir, the public surely can't be safe now. We're practically in war already."  
  
"Which is why the Council is here. To give the public a false sense of security. To prevent panic."  
  
"So, " Harry said, "it's basically all a bunch of hogwash to keep Fudge in power?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded, "yes, Harry. That is precisely what it is."  
  
"And who is this other head of council?"  
  
"Dolores Umbridge, naturally."  
  
Harry boiled with anger, "You mean to tell me that...that....inhumane..woman is still around?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded again. "I am afraid so."  
  
"So what has the Council have to do with my ban?"  
  
"Everything. Dolores Umbridge is the one who enforced the ban. As a high Ministry official she holds the rights to it. She is the reason why your punishment, if you were to go against the ban, is so severe."  
  
"Azakaban," Harry sais so harshly a few flecks of spit flew out of his mouth. He did not seem to notice. "That was just one of the many things I have wanted to ask you all year."  
  
"Well, Harry, now you know. Like I said earlier, I am doing everything in my power to get the majority of the Council's vote to override your ban. This has taken more trials than I expected. But I will not stop until it is lifted."  
  
"Thank you," Harry said gratefully.  
  
"Now, what I do not understand is why it has taken you this long to ask. You and I have never had trouble conversing until recently. I have apologized for what occurred last year, have I not?"  
  
"You have, Professor. And I'm trying to forgive you fully, but it's hard."  
  
"I can only hope that you will someday. Though I know my mistake is too grave to expect it."  
  
"Professor, I think I will forgive you someday, but I don't know if I can trust you like I used to. That's why I haven't talked to you much this year."  
  
"Ah, I see. Well, you came here to talk, and I sense something on your mind. Tell me what's bothering you."  
  
"Professor Snape and I had a....uh..interesting conversation the other day." Dumbledore raised his eye brows in surprise. "He told me that Voldemort is leading everyone in his outter circle to believe that Wormtail is dead, while he suspects that he is still alive. He said that it could be connected to Remus's disappearance. Professor Snape also said that you and I are not the only ones that know of the prophecy. I believe you told me that we were the only ones that knew of it. Who is telling the truth, Professor?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed and leaned back in his seat. "Harry-" he began.  
  
"Professor, the truth. I think I have a right to know it. And I think you want to tell me if you ever expect to have my trust again." Harry looked directly into the Headmaster's eyes. They were blue, but still void of the twinkle they used to possess. Now, Harry though, Dumbledore looked older and weaker than ever. For a few short seconds Harry was afraid that Dumbledore would shatter like broken china right there on the spot. Dumbledore leaned forward in his seat, and gripped his gnarled, ice-cold hands onto Harry's.  
  
"Harry, there is nothing more in the world that I want at the moment then to have you accept the fact that I cannot tell you. To do so might endanger your safety."  
  
Harry pulled back, "endanger my safety when last year I-"  
  
"Harry, I cannot let you know. It could greatly impact-"  
  
"Impact what, Professor!?"  
  
Dumbledore reached for something in his pocket. "Somehow I believe our conversation is about to end. So before you leave I want you to take this." Dumbledore handed him a lemon drop. Harry looked at Dumbledore with something of great discord. "Requested by Severus Snape, Harry. It will answer some of the questions you sought out of him for a long, long time. Take this a few minutes before you go to sleep tonight. It will give you answers. Not to the questions you have asked today, but it will help." Dumbledore pressed the wrapped lemon drop into the palm of Harry's hand. "Trust me." Dumbledore's blue eyes gazed into Lilly's- rather Harry's eyes.  
  
Harry pocketed the lemon drop, wished the Headmaster a good day, and left the office. Dumbledore stared at the wooden door, and when it shut after Harry he turned his gaze to Fawks, who had just flown through the window. Fawkes opened his mouth to unleash the phoenix song, and perched on his master's shoulder.

* * *

A/N: Hope this chapter answers any questions. Thanks for all the reviews...especially the ones with constructive criticism. Don't be afraid to make suggestions or complaints...I thrive on that sort of stuff.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen:  
  
"Up for a game of chess?"  
  
"No, Ron, I'm sort of tired. Occlumency, you know."  
  
"Oh," Ron said with disappointment. "Look mate, I feel for you. Having to still go one with lessons with that greasy git..."  
  
Harry shrugged, "it could be worse. Nearly blocked him out today."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea." Of course Harry was lying. But he was very touchy of the fact that Ron had excelled in Occlumency, while he had made no progress.  
  
"Well," Ron said, "I'll be in the Common Room bothering 'Mione or someone else for a game."  
  
"All right, see you in the morning."  
  
Harry had been anxious all afternoon to get to sleep so he could take the lemon drop the Headmaster had given him. He almost decided to say he didn't feel well, but he did not want to risk a forced trip to Madam Pomfrey. So he used exhaustion from Occlumency as an excuse, which was not uncommon in recent days.   
  
Harry glanced around the room to ensure no one else was lurking about, then he unwrapped the lemon drop and placed it on his tongue. What happened next he could not have expected. Instead of being hit with the usual potent lemon-flavor, his mouth was under the impression that he had placed a handful of gravel and mud on his tongue. On its own, the lemon drop slid down his throat like a snake. Harry's esophagus burned as he gagged. He reached for the glass of water on his night table, but it slipped from his grasp and shattered on the floor. Harry's vision swam in and out of focus.  
  
_Merlin, he's drugged me._  
  
Harry swayed and fell backwards onto his bed. He did not even have time to take his shoes off before sleep consumed him. But was it sleep? Harry was still vaguely aware of his surroundings, and knew that his eyes were definitely closed. Still, a vision formed before him. The last thought Harry had before the vision took over was that he felt the same notion felt when entering a pensieve.  
  
_ "Albus!" A tall, pale figure in tattered black robes with an upturned collar burst into the Great Hall and collapsed on top of the dining table.   
  
The hall was void of students, as it was midnight, well past their curfew. The Hogwarts staff ceased their conversation at once. Mcgonagall scowled at the appearance of one of her former students.   
  
"Severus...?" she said with disgust, "what on earth..."  
  
The headmaster rose from his seat, and ran to Severus's aid. He helped the panic-stricken man stay standing by grabbing both of his thin wrists. "Severus, do you think you are in a state to take a stroll to my office."  
  
"N-no time," he gasped.  
  
Dumbledore looked around at the puzzled staff. "If I could please have a word alone ..."  
  
At once the staff table cleared, though looks of complete disgust were thrown around from all directions. When the room emptied, and a silencing charm had been cast for any outside ears, Dumbledore tried to sit Severus down. The man seemed too much in a rush to do so, and edged towards the door despite a sprained ankle and bloody nose.  
  
"Severus, calm down. Sit and we shall discuss the meaning of this."  
  
"You fool, there is no time! Cruciatus...on the Longbottoms....minds gone....going for the Potters." Severus choked on blood that streamed down from his nose.  
  
Dumbledore's eye widened, "are you sure?"  
  
"Why else would I come back here!?" Snape spat. Flecks of blood flew into Dumbledore's beard, but the old man did not seem to mind. "I have to go back. The Dark Lord is expecting me to attack Godric's Hollow. Albus, I don't want to...I want to be...I know you'll never believe me but I had to-"  
  
"Severus," Dumbledore cut him off sharply, "There is no time. Return when you can. I shall inform aurors immediately."   
_  
The vision faded on a dumbstruck Snape. Before Harry could take in any of what he had just seen, another memory formed.  
  
_ "Headmaster, you know that we have all trust your past decisions with the Order. But this is preposterous. How can you trust a man that has vowed to serve the Dark Side until death?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed, took of his half-moon spectacles and polished them on his midnight-blue robes before replacing them on his crooked nose. "Minerva," he rose, "he attempted to save the lives of two of the best aurors the Order has."  
  
"What about the Longbottoms?" Mcgonagall said hoarsely.   
  
"There was nothing he could do. He was in the presence of other Death Eaters."  
  
"Albus, you are trusting a man who watched some of the top Order members being driven to insanity, worse than death! Thank Merlin that their son was with the grandmother."  
  
"Yes, I am grateful in Alastor's assistance in moving Neville." At this remark Mad-Eye gave Dumbledore a slight nod. "There is no question that Severus Snape's past actions are unacceptable and they-"  
  
"Unacceptable is hardly the word to be used!" an outburst came from Edgar Bones, a young well-polished man wearing a brown suit. "Snape is not to be trusted. He is a danger to the Order and can never be redeemed for what he did to -"  
_  
The memory ended very abruptly so that Edgar Bones's sentence was cut off. Before Harry could contemplate just what the end of that sentence was, he was thrust into the darkness of the dormitory.  
  
Harry groggily sat up. He slowly began to take in what had just happened. Snape was in the same village as him the night his parents died. He was with the Longbottoms as they were driven to insanity. Harry wondered if Neville knew. Snape had tried to save himself and his parents. The thought of it was difficult to imagine. But what had caused Snape to switch sides? That question had not been answered. Was it because of the life debt he owed to Harry's father? Somehow, Harry thought, there was more to it than that. Was is perhaps for his mother, who had treated him with some form of decency while they were at school? What did the man in the brown suit mean to say before the vision evaporated? Snape had done harm to someone, but who? Harry's mind buzzed with more questions than he had originally had. Why would Snape be willing to give so much of his past away simply for the hopes that Harry would overcome his obstacles in Occlumency? He would have never done this if his intentions were to open up Harry's mind for Voldemort. ...Harry was starting to trust Snape.  
  
No! A firm voice in his head said. He could not trust the man who tried to put down his godfather when he was in hiding. It would be a disgrace to Sirius's memory, he thought.

* * *

Harry took a huge bite out of the sausage on his fork. Three days had passed since the lemon drop incident, and he still had not discussed it with Hermione and Ron. Somehow it was too difficult to talk to anyone about anything this year. Of course, Luna had been an exception. She had contemplated Harry's visions, and like him had reached the conclusion that Snape sided with the light. However, this did not completely diminish the hatred he felt for the man. Recent Potions lessons proved that Snape's feelings were mutual. Harry felt a bit guilty confiding in Luna and becoming so close to her when she had no idea of the prophecy. The thought of telling her, let alone Hermione and Ron was just too much to bear. On one occasion Ron had indirectly reminded Harry of his promise to tell of the prophecy, which he made in the summer. Harry had not forgotten this. It was a constant reminder when he woke up from visions in the middle of the night. Though the number of visions decreased slightly since Christmas, he still kept a bucket under his bed for precautions.   
  
Harry took a sip out of his goblet of pumpkin juice and swallowed down the last bit of his sausage. He reached across the table for a roll and began to butter it. He opened his mouth widely and was about to bite into the roll when he caught a group of Ravenclaws staring at him intently. Harry drew his attention back to his food and began to eat. When he reached for his goblet he caught Michael Corner eyeing him. He smiled at Harry; Harry tried to smile back. Harry just began to notice how unusually quiet the Gryfindor table was. He looked up at Hermione, who was nervously playing with her french toast. Neville nudged Ginny's foot under the table.  
  
"Shh!" Ginny hissed at him.  
  
Ron coughed and took a large swig of pumpkin juice. Harry was beginning to feel very uncomfortable. He had a strange feeling that he was the cause of the tension. He tried to swallow down this feeling along with his juice, but it did not seem to be working. A brief glance over at the staff table told him that Dumbledore knew exactly what was going on.  
  
"Alright! What is it!?" he screamed. No one bothered to turn their head in surprise, as they were all already looking at Harry, who was now red in the face.  
  
"Well..." Hermione started.  
  
"Well, what!? What's going on?!"  
  
"I had a few Hufflepuffs come up to me yesterday and ask me about the DA...and it seems as though all the old members are interested in starting it up again. A few new students want to join as well." She bit her lip, anxiously awaiting Harry's response.  
  
"And I guess Dumbledore knows?" Harry hissed at her. The two of them looked at the Headmaster, who smiled and waved.  
  
"Oh, honestly!" Harry said with exasperation. "Fine!"  
  
Hermione smiled as the people around them grinned back and whispered "yes!" A few Slytherins gave them odd looks, but soon returned to their own conversations.  
  
"I've made the fake Galleons again," Hermione said. "And I've handed them out, so you don't have to bother with that."  
  
"What if I said no?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron snorted, "Ha! You say no to that, mate?"  
  
So that was it. The DA was back on its feet again after being on hold for nearly a year. The first meeting was decided to be on the upcoming Wednesday, the day after Harry's next Occlumency lesson. Harry suddenly found himself nervous at the prospect of being a teacher once again, but there was no way he could turn down anyone who wanted defense skills against Voldemort. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen:  
  
"Expelliarmus!"   
  
Harry walked around the slightly hyper-active first and second years in the Room of Requirement. He tried to dodge a wand nearly hit his eye; it knocked his glasses askew.  
  
"Er..nice work, Gwyneth," said to a girl who just disarmed her partner.   
  
He and Hermione had divided the DA member into two groups. One was full of younger students new to the DA, and the other consisted of all old members. The beginners group started off with a simple disarming spell, while the others practiced stunning and shields. Harry's nerves died down a bit now that the first meeting was successfully under way. This year was better, he thought. There was no threat of intrusion, as the staff was already informed. Dumbledore had announced information concerning the opening of the group as soon as Harry had accepted the teaching position.   
  
Harry continued to observe every ones' progress as he paced the room. His smile faded when he spotted Hermione frowning at an unusual-looking Dark Detector on a shelf.  
  
"What's up, 'Mione?" Harry moved next to her and began to observe the object. "Er....why are we looking at this?"  
  
Hermione bit her lip and continued to frown. "No, it's not that."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"Haven't you noticed not a single Slytherin showed up?"  
  
Harry threw her a confused look. "Sorry, but I don't see the disappointment in that."  
  
"Harry," Hermione sighed with exasperation, "Don't you remember the Sorting Hat's song last year? The one about everyone reuniting as one?"  
  
"Oh, that....well, there's no doubt I'd like it. But the idea of Malfoy showing up in a DA meeting is just ridiculous."   
  
Hermione seemed deep in thought once again. Harry was about to continue monitoring the students when Hermione broke out of her little trance.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"How close are you to Luna?"  
  
Harry's heart skipped a beat. He answered her without looking up from the Dark Detector which gave a sudden jolt and tipped over. "Well, I like her a lot 'Mione..."  
  
"Well, yes, but in what way?..."  
  
Harry wanted nothing more than to escape this awkward moment, but knew it was not possible. "She's been helping me, you know. She's been helping me find out what happened to Remus."  
  
"Oh, Harry, you're still thinking of him?"  
  
"Of course I am! He's not just another Death Eater victim!" Several students nearby turned their head towards Harry. He lowered his voice to a whisper. "He's....more than that...a lot more. I thought you'd know that. It's like losing Sirius all over again..." Harry trailed off.  
  
Before Hermione could reply, a stray stunner hit her in the back of the head. Neville immediately ran over and started apologizing to the unconscious Hermione.   
  
"Ennervate," Harry muttered with a flick of his wand. Hermione awoke and as everyone was busy crowding around her, Harry wiped a stray tear from his cheek.

* * *

"So they've already learned to use the reflecting shield? Amazing. I just wish I had been there."  
  
"Yea, well...it's ok. 'Mione and I handled everything alright. Ginny helped out a little too." The trio walked up the steps leading to the Gryfindor tower. Hermione and Harry were returning from the DA meeting, and Ron from Quidditch practice. Harry was horrified to learn that the match against Ravenclaw was drawing closer with each passing day. He had two weeks to decide how he would get out of sitting through it.  
  
"So, Luna was there?" Ron asked.  
  
"Sneezle-nits." The Fat Lady smiled at Harry and swung her frame outwards to allow them into the common room. "Yea, so what of it?" He walked to the window and sat in his favorite chair. He could feel Hermione and Ron exchanging glances behind him.  
  
"Well, mate, it's just that you've been spending a lot of time with her. Not as much time with us, and you've been acting...shifty."  
  
"Shifty." Harry repeated with disgust.  
  
"Yea, you never talk to us and-"  
  
"I'm talking to you now, aren't I?" Harry snapped back.  
  
"You know what kind of talking I mean. You tell her all of these secrets and tell us nothing. Honestly, mate, it's a little hurtful."  
  
"Oh, you know what hurt feels like now, do you?" Familiar anger flared inside of Harry. "How do you know this anyway? Taking the liberty of spying on me now? Keeping watch for Dumbledore I suspect."  
  
"Harry," Hermione spoke up, "we just-"  
  
"Look, lay off, ok?" Harry continued to stare out of the window. Tiny raindrops began to form on the glass, and dark grey clouds loomed in the sky.   
  
"We won't," Hermione said firmly.  
  
"Why?" Harry spat.  
  
"Because you are our friend, Harry. And we want you to know that we're hear to listen, to talk. We want to help you."  
  
"Oh, yeah? Why hadn't you come to talk to me about Remus sooner?"  
  
"You never brought it up after summer."   
  
"So? That doesn't mean I didn't want to." Harry knew he was being stupid, but he had to take his anger out on someone.  
  
"You keep pushing us away!" Hermione raised her voice, something she never did. "Why?" She whispered.  
  
Thicker raindrops now began to noisily fall outside. Harry was torn between revealing the prophecy, and continuing his childish behavior of screaming at his clueless friends.  
  
_ If only you knew._  
  
"Harry...?" Hermione took a step closer to Harry, who concentrated with all his might on a raindrop that had just splattered onto the window. He allowed his eyes to follow it as it slowly fell towards the sill, leaving a trail of water behind. Hermione placed a hand gently on his shoulder. Harry flinched. The only people he could really tolerate human contact with had been Mrs. Weasley and Luna.   
  
"Harry," Hermione repeated. "Please talk to us."  
  
A bolt of lightning made them all jump. As soon as Harry recovered, he jumped from his chair and ran towards the boys' dormitory. Ron and Hermione were faster. They each caught one of Harry's arms, and pinned him to the ground. Harry stopped struggling and let his muscles go limp.  
  
"You really want to know?" He asked softy.  
  
"Yes," Hermione replied, "but only because we know it's tearing you up inside."  
  
Harry sat up, "Is anyone else around?" They all made sure they were the only ones in the room. "Fine. I think you better sit."  
  
So Harry returned to his favorite chair, while Hermione and Ron dragged two others nearby.   
  
"I told you earlier that Luna is helping me track down Remus. We've been going to the library to look up anything that can help us. Luna's been keeping track of the phases in the moon and the effects they have on a wolf's mind, and I've been working on Legilmency on nights Occlumency won't work."  
  
"Harry!" Hermione interrupted, "You're supposed to be blocking out things, not trying to pry into other minds!." She held a look of disappointment on her face, which turned into one of puzzlement. "Exactly who's mind are you trying to pry into?"  
  
"Wormtail's, naturally." Harry said.  
  
"Wormtail? What's he got anything to do with Remus?" Ron shuddered slightly at the thought of his former pet rat.   
  
"Everything."  
  
Harry explained the conversation Snape and he had during one of his Occlumency lessons. He told them of how Wormtail's disappearance was possibly related to Lupin's. He told them of all the people who knew of the prophecy, and how Voldemort (Ron flinched at the name) sent Wormtail to find it.   
  
"But I cannot believe Dumbledore. He told all those Order members without informing you?"   
  
"No surprise there," Harry muttered under his breath.  
  
"I can't believe he still trusts Snape," Ron added.  
  
Harry sighed. He told them of the lemon drop Dumbledore had given Harry. As soon as he finished telling his friends what had happened, voices approached the portrait. Dean Thomas and Seamus entered the common room in an intense discussion about the pros and cons of the new Firebolt model, which had been first used in a Quidditch match between the Chudley Cannons and Grodzisk Goblins in the prior week.  
  
"I've got a Transfiguration essay due. See you later." Harry stood up and walked to the boy's dormitory without another word. Ron and Hermione stared into space, trying to soak in all they had just learned.  
  
"Well," Hermione sighed, "Now we know everything."  
  
"No," Ron said, "He still hasn't told us what that bloody prophecy says.

* * *

He prowled the outer edge. He was a cat-like thief, rather trying to be. He still was not strong enough to break down any walls that Wormtail kept in his mind. Soon Harry became exhausted and fell into an uneasy sleep. The harsh late-winter wind sent cold air into the castle, which cooled it immensely where there were not fireplaces. Wormtail's silver hand flashed across his face and caught him by such surprise that he woke up. Harry felt something trickle down his face into his mouth. He tasted copper. Harry got up, and quietly walked to the bathroom to have a look in the mirror. There were claw marks on his face. Harry washed his face, not really believing what had just happened. He looked in the mirror one finals time to make sure all the blood was cleaned off, but it was not his reflection that stared back.

A/N: Ok...so it's been over a week. Sorry you guys. I guess I shouldn't admit that I had the worst case of writer's block ever....but I did. For a while I thought I lost the plot, but I think I've found it again. I could also use the excuse of spending some quality time with my new guitar (polishes away finger prints and strums) it Hmm...it's like Christmas in July. (grins). Ah, ok. I guess I'll shut up now. Tell me what you think of this chapter. Does it lack anything? Yea, so review while I'll go (attempt) to play The Strokes.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen:  
  
Harry screamed. So did the reflection. The reflection stopped screaming and reached out its arm, laughing manically in the process. The glass in the mirror did not shatter. It was as if no barrier existed. The silver hand grasped Harry by the throat and began to choke him.  
  
_"Bloody hell, he's going to throttle himself in his sleep!"  
_  
Wormtail continued to laugh as Harry desperately tried to release the firm grip and take in oxygen.  
  
_ "I think someone should get Mcgonagall."  
  
"No, wait. I think he's awake now."_  
  
Harry opened his eyes and let go of his throat to shield his face from the crowd of startled room mates.   
  
"W-what?" He stammered.  
  
"Ok, mate? You've really got to stop scaring us like that." Ron handed Harry a bucket, but he shook his head and pushed it away.  
  
"But I saw him. He was choking me....my face..." Harry touched his face and felt smooth skin. No cuts, no blood. Ron eyed him suspiciously.   
  
"Harry...you fancy a trip to Madam Pomfrey?"  
  
"No!" Harry said at once. "It was just...nothing. Nothing." He repeated, not sure if he was trying to convince the people around him or himself.   
  
Neville, Seamus, and Dean left Harry's side to go to sleep, but Ron remained.  
  
"Look, if it happens again I'll talk to Dumbledore."  
  
"Right. You ok then?"  
  
Harry nodded, and Ron went back to his own bed. Harry could hear his snores shortly after.  
  
But Harry could not fall asleep. He tossed and turned, sat up to check the time (1:53), laid back down, sat up again to see how much time had gone by (twenty minutes). After about an hour of this Harry threw off his maroon covers with frustration. It was time for a long-delayed and much needed night time stroll around the castle. For once, without Luna. He dragged his trunk from underneath his bed as silently as he could possible manage, and grabbed his invisibility cloak, which was folded neatly amid a messy stack of books, wrinkled shirts, and his broomstick kit (which he had been trying to forget he possessed). He proceeded to the common room where he put on the cloak, and slipped past a not-quite-conscious Fat Lady. Right after the portrait closed with a click, Harry realized his stupidity in forgetting the Marauders Map. Knowing it was too late to go back for it, he secured the cloak around him, and walked down the dark corridor. He turned down the corridors, taking rights and lefts past statues and armor without really paying attention in sense of direction. He was deep in thought. Had Wormtail harmed Remus with his silver hand? He couldn't have. Remus would have to be kept unharmed until Wormtail knew of the prophecy.  
  
_ Then maybe he already does know...but then, does Voldemort?  
  
No, if he had I would have felt my scar hurt. Voldemort would have broken into my mi–  
_  
Harry stopped his thinking. Right then and there he could feel someone trying to break into his thoughts. It was faint, but getting stronger with each passing second. Harry started to panic, but common sense took over and he began to try to shut out the intruder. He forced a memory of an eccentric house elf shoving a plate of biscuits under his nose in the kitchens.  
  
"Effective method, but a little slow on the uptake," said a deep voice ahead of Harry.  
  
Harry gasped, and quickly covered his mouth.  
  
"No use hiding, Potter. I can sense your exact position in these halls with you stupidly walking around with your mind like an open book."  
  
"H-how?" Harry could only manage to stutter.  
  
"That," Snape ignited his wand tip so that his grim face was lit up,"is another branch of Occlumency that you will never master. My office," Snape said firmly, "now."  
  
Portraits along the halls opened their eyes halfway to the sound of Snape's footsteps. Harry was still under the cloak should someone run into them. Harry's heart pounded in his chest so fiercely he expected the entire castle to wake up. He struggled to keep up with the Potions master as they descended the stairs to the dungeons. Snape let Harry slip past him before walking into his classroom and shutting the door behind him. He felt around for Harry, caught a piece of the cloak between his index finger and thumb, and tore it off. Harry watched it fly some five feet away and land sloppily on a desk.  
  
"Explain yourself," Snape said, his tone unreadable to 't sleep." Harry said lamely.  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Well, in that case carry on with your stroll for as long as you please." Snape waved his hand at the door.  
  
"You're joking."  
  
"Keen observation," Snape huffed. "What," he slapped down both of his palms on his desk and leaned towards Harry, " were you thinking? Have you no common sense, boy? Frolicking around the halls nearly three in the morning! Hasn't the Headmaster chiseled the dangers into your thick skull yet?"  
  
Harry grinded his teeth, trying with all his might not to talk back. "I saw Wormtail, Sir."  
  
Snape eyed Harry, "Explain."  
  
"It was...really fast," as usual Harry felt a little uncomfortable opening his mind to Snape. "I saw Wormtail's silver hand right in front of my face. He scratched me so I got up to clean it off..."  
  
"Go on," Snape urged in a cool voice.  
  
"He attacked me. He tried to strangle me."  
  
For a moment Harry thought he saw a flash of sympathy flash in Snape's eyes. It must have been a trick of the dim lighting however, because it was quickly replaced by the cold face Snape always seemed to carry. "I don't believe you," he said.  
  
"You don't, Professor?" Harry asked in disbelief. He reminded himself that it was indeed Snape he was conversing with, not his head-of-house who was usually more lax in his punishments for being out past curfew.   
  
"No," Snape replied firmly. A small smirk spread across his face, pushing the deep creases of age and resentment of his skin in an odd position. "However, I will allow you to prove yourself."  
  
"You will, Sir?"   
  
Snape now grinned and softly said, "Legilmins."  
  
Harry instantly fell to his knees as the vision played out in his mind. He could once again feel Wormtail claw at his face. It was evident that Snape too had notice it because he lifted the spell immediately. Harry felt something drip down into his mouth and he tasted blood. He stood up, using a desk for support and looked at Snape. He looked curiously at Harry.  
  
"Extra Occulmency tomorrow night. Do not be late. Now leave."  
  
Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Snape just pointed towards the door. Harry found his cloak and left the Potions room. His feet pattered softly as he ran down the dungeon halls.

* * *

"Harry?" Someone was shaking him awake.  
  
"Nnnmmmm...." But why? Nightmare? No. He wasn't really dreaming, but still getting sleep. The best sleep he had gotten for a long time. He didn't want to wake up now. He groaned again when the person continuously poked his shoulder. Couldn't they see he was trying to sleep here?  
  
"Harry, I was worried when you did not show up for breakfast. Ron and Hermione are very anxious that you have skipped lunch. They said you have not shown up for any of your morning lessons. Do not worry though, I told no one you would be here. I knew you would be here."  
  
Harry opened his eyes to find Luna staring back, her butterbeer cap necklace swung inches from his nose.  
  
"Harry, have you gotten any sleep?" She ran a finger over the dark circles under his eyes.  
  
"No, Wormtail came, and then Snape."  
  
"What?" Luna asked.  
  
"Never mind," Harry pushed himself up. "The point is Snape is making me endure an extra lesson. That's worse than detention." Harry frowned, "Is it tomorrow night yet?"  
  
Luna giggled, "no, not yet."  
  
"Well, that's a relief." He grinned as Luna pulled him to his feet and gave him a small peck on the cheek.  
  
"Come on, Harry. Your friends await."  
  
"I really don't want to." Harry sat back down.  
  
"Oh, come along. You can read the article in Daddy's paper about the Blibbering Humdinger."  
  
Harry shook his head in confusion, "the what?..."  
  
"Come on!" She grasped on of his wrists and pull him to his feet once more. Before he could object, she led him out of his little hide out in the Room of Requirment and down the halls towards the Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

Harry furiously stomped down the halls after afternoon's lessons, not answering to Hermione's calls behind him. After Luna had left him by the Fat Lady's portrait he reluctantly stepped inside to find Ron and Hermione on the other side, bombarding him with questions of his whereabouts. The trio then had a loud argument concerning Harry's behavior. The quarrel had ended with Harry storming out of the common room, Ron retreating to his dorm, and Hermione standing stupidly in the hall, shouting at the top of her lungs until Peeves dropped a bag of dead mice over her head.  
  
Harry knew he was treating his friends horribly, but he was in a delicate state and being scolded on skipping "obligations" as Hermione put it only made things worse. Nothing however, could have been worse than realizing he still had Occlumency with Hogwarts's most-hated professor.  
  
Because he did not feel like confronting his friends again, he skipped dinner and set out to the dungeons early. His stomach growled loudly in protest, but he ignored it and trudged down the halls, snapping at Seamus when he stopped to say hello.  
  
"Sir," Harry said before stepping into Snape's deserted classroom. Snape shut a red, leather-bound book he was reading at his desk, and hastily shoved it into the bottom drawer of his desk.  
  
"Well, Potter, you arrived earlier than I expected." Snape briefly glanced at a strange contraption on his desk which Harry guessed was a clock. "On time in fact."  
  
"Yes, sir." Harry said as he sat down.  
  
"Stand up, Potter. Let's make this as quick as possible. I haven't all the time in the world to waste."  
  
"Yes, sir." Harry stood up and raised his wand.  
  
"Legilmens."  
  
The familiar throbbing in his head had set in, accompanied by the rubbery feeling in his knees. Harry struggled to stay balanced as his sense of direction was distorted. Then a memory came.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the pathetic attempt at a cliff hanger. And sorry that this story hasn't really been in my top priorities lately. Things haven't been so great outside of my little Harry Potter world. But if you feel this story is starting to drag you'll be happy to know that I'm going to try to finish it before I go vacation in a few weeks. My other story is in the very beginning stages so I hope you'll stick around for it. So..right, here's Chapter 16, working on 17. Read, review, criticize.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen:  
  
"Stand up, Potter. Let's make this as quick as possible. I haven't all the time in the world to waste."  
  
"Yes, sir." Harry stood up and raised his wand.  
  
"Legilmens."  
  
The familiar throbbing in his head had set in, accompanied by the rubbery feeling in his knees. Harry struggled to stay balanced as his sense of direction was distorted. Then a memory came. But it was not his own.  
  
_ Harry stood in the corner of a room. The sunset was kept out by moth-eaten curtains, and the room contained a dingy smell of age that stung his nostrils. He sneezed, but the two other occupants in the room did not notice.  
  
"I am warning you, Pettigrew. One wrong move and I will be sure you're next."  
  
Wormtail trembled as Snape pinned him against the wall.  
  
"Easy there, Severus. You wouldn't want to do anything stupid. The Dark Lord has not been in the best of moods since Potter escaped."  
  
Snape pushed him further into the wall. "And that's my fault, is it?"  
  
Wormtail clasped his hands together nervously, "No, of course not. But I don't understand how you can't whisk him away from Hogwarts. He's constantly in front of your nose."  
  
"Idiot, do you not realize my position would be exposed then? Dumbledore has the boy guarded much carefully than you can imagine."  
  
"Ah, yes, of course. Please forgive me, but I do believe you're gradually cutting off my air supply." Wormtail's face was going from pink to a deep red. Snape released his neck, and for a moment a print of his hand remained.  
  
"Don't do anything stupid, Pettigrew. Just because you are now in his inner circle does not mean he will be forgiving of your stupidity."  
  
"Perfectly understandable, Severus." Wormtail said in a shaky voice.   
  
Indeed, Voldemort had been killing off Death Eaters left and right for their stupid mistakes. The destruction of the prophecy had lessened what little mercy he had.  
  
"I do not want you sneaking about like that and putting your nose where it does not belong."  
  
Wormtail nodded quickly.  
  
"Leave," Snape said.   
  
Wormtail ran out of the room quickly, not bothering to shut the door behind him. Snape sighed and replaced his Death Eater mask on his face. Clutching his wand until his knuckles became white, he braced himself and walked out of the room to Voldemort's lair.   
_  
Harry opened his eyes surprised to find himself still standing. Snape was dusting himself off as he stood to his feet.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
Snape looked up from his wand, which he placed in the pockets of his robes.  
  
"Why did you let me see that?"  
  
"You accessed it on your own, Potter. Don't turn a blind eye toward your abilities."  
  
"I...did that?"  
  
Snape nodded.  
  
"By myself? But why didn't you put that memory in the pensieve? Unless- you _wanted_ me to see it..." Harry thought out loud.  
  
"Nothing gets past our celebrity, does it?"  
  
"But...why?" This was just too bizarre for Harry to follow.  
  
" Potter, you truly are naive."  
  
"What?" Harry asked with exasperation.  
  
"Ms. Lovegood and yourself are quite slow in piecing the puzzle together. Your werewolf friend is a goner. I believe the session is over. Get out of my room."  
  
Harry opened his mouth to comment, but stopped when Snape pointed a boney finger towards the door. Snape would say no more.

* * *

"It _is_ quite obvious. I cannot believe we did not see it before." Luna sat on her usual red pouffe in the Room of Requirement, Harry across from her.  
  
"Yea, well...we still don't know where he is."  
  
"Perhaps you can talk Snape into giving your more information." She said, playing with her butterbeercap necklace  
  
"Luna," Harry lifted his gaze from the fire, "I think he's done clueing us in. Frankly, I'm still confused."  
  
"At?" Luna asked.  
  
"At why he's doing us. Maybe it's another trap. Voldemort set one up for me last year, why wouldn't Snape do the same to me this year?"  
  
"But he is part of the search party tracking Remus down, is he not?" Luna stopped fidgeting with her necklace and looked at Harry with questioning blue eyes.  
  
"Yea, but-"  
  
"...and there is also the lemon drop to take into consideration."  
  
"Luna, you don't know Snape like I do. He's a miserable, greasy git who holds a grudge against me because of my father. My dead father, Luna."  
  
"That does not indicate he is after your blood."  
  
This comment set Harry into thought. "No....I suppose not," he said. "But he has something against Wormtail. Do you think that has something to do with Remus's disappearance?"  
  
"I am sure of it." Luna replied.   
  
"That still doesn't help us find him." Harry said glumly.   
  
"No," said Luna, "but it does not mean we should stop trying." Luna pulled a small, beat up book from the inside pocket of her robes and threw it at Harry. "Especially after I found this wedged between the pages of The Ancestry of the Snorkack in the library."  
  
Harry picked up the leather-bound book and his eyes widened.

** Tracking the Wolf: A Hunter's Guide** **by: Adamson Quisby**

"Luna," Harry said in awe. "You are a complete genius!" He threw himself at Luna, still clutching the book in one hand. Luna fell backwards and blushed. "No, I would not want to overthrow Hermione's position."

* * *

_Werewolves have been the target of hunters since the Middle Ages. Catching a man in his wolf form was a form of heroism for knights. They would be awarded by the king with large sums of money, pieces of the king's crops, and sometimes even a young maiden's hand in marriage. The wolf then would be taken to the potions lab of the castle, where the alchemist would extract the wolf's saliva for testing purposes, as well as for rare potion ingredients. Many times the man, after transforming back from his wolf form, would be kept locked away in the castle dungeons. Treatment of the man would be similar to a prisoner or criminal. Abuse was common and killed many werewolves. Thus, creating the need to capture more.  
_  
Tears ran down Harry's face as he struggled to read the book Luna had found. He cringed at the grotesquely detailed illustrations that had accompanied the text. He was very aware of the prejudice Remus faced because of his lycanthropy. But he had no idea how far back the mistreatment of werewolves went, nor the harshness of it.  
  
_ In 1912, an American missionary, Louis Croft, attempted to set a bill that would ban hunting of werewolves after his brother was captured and killed. It was not until after two months past his death in 1917 that the ban was passed. The following year England, Scotland, Portugal, Spain, and France passed the law against the mistreatment of werewolves. Countries such as Romania, Hungary, Mexico, and Peru still widely practice werewolf hunting legally.  
_  
Harry took off his glasses, rubbed his eyes, and set them back on the bridge of his nose. He flipped through the book, unable to read the rest of the historical section in detail. The last few chapters discussed the illegal spells used to locate werewolves using the phases of the moon. He knew instantly he and Luna had found a solution.  
  
According to the April Calendar, the full moon would be on Sunday. This meant Harry had precisely one week to perform the least complex spell in the book, which was under the Waxing Gibbous phase. To be exact, his time was even more limited considering he had no idea how to get to Remus, or how far he would have to travel before Remus turned into a wolf.  
  
" 'Lo Harry."   
  
Harry quickly shut the book and shoved it under his pillow as Ron came in. He was dressed in his Quidditch uniform, and wore a sour expression on his face. Harry felt a pang of anger at his friend even though he was well-aware Ron had nothing to do with his ban.  
  
"What's up?" Harry asked.  
  
"We're horrible." Ron let his broom drop next to his bed as he let himself fall back first onto his bed. "Might as well admit it. Ravenclaw is going to cream us."  
  
"At least then you won't have to face Slytherin next month..." Harry said, trying to sound positive. As much as he detested Ron being able to play and not himself, he would never want Slytherin to gain victory over Gryffindor.  
  
Ron pulled his bed hangings shut around him and did not come out for a long time. 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter Eighteen:**

_"Comperio lupinus,"_ a feeble purple spark flew out of Harry's wand.

"I don't understand. What are we doing wrong?" Luna kept reading over the directions of how to perform the spell, her pale eye brows raised in confusion."

"This is hopeless!" Harry threw his wand across the Room of Requirement. It ricocheted off of a sofa cushion and landed in his cold and full cup of tea. Harry frowned and pulled it out, drying it off on his robes.

"Uh...Harry?"

"What?" he snapped.

Luna ignored his anger. "I know why the spell is not working."

"Really? Then tell me why, because we've been reading the directions word for word, doing the exact wand movements and still nothing!"

"Perhaps it is meant to be done outdoors, under the moon?" Luna suggested.

"Oh..." It was like someone had slapped Harry across his face. He could not believe he did not see the obviousness in it. "Well, the moon isn't out yet.."

"I am aware, Harry."

"So what do we do now?" He was sounding stupider by the minute.

"....we wait, Harry."

"Right. Again. Sure, I've waited ten months. What's another few hours?"

Luna shut the book, tucked her want behind her ear, and walked towards the door. "I will be waiting for you by the Ravenclaw Common Room at midnight. Bring your cloak."

And with that she walked out of the room, leaving Harry by himself.

* * *

During the witching hour, Harry and Luna slowly walked down the steps that lead to the front entrance of the castle. Moving under the cloak was difficult, but they descended the staircase in unison, trying to keep their determination from wavering. The heavy castle doors creaked and groaned, sending echos into the hall. The wide-eyed teens quickly stepped outside into the chilling night, hoping the noise they made would pass as the castle settling as it usually did every so often. The two walked across the school grounds, occasionally slipping on the dew-covered grass. They only removed the cloak after reaching the edge of the Forbidden Forrest. The lights were off in Hagrid's hut, and it would be difficult to spot two people dressed from head to toe in black from any windows in the castle. 

"Ready?" Luna whispered.

Harry swallowed with difficulty and answered, "yes."

He whipped out his wand. "_Comperio lupinus_."

A jet of purple light shot out of his wand in the direction of Hogsmeade. He looked at Luna, who glared back and said, "I guess we're visiting the village tonight."

So they set out towards Hogsmeade while a voice inside of him (which sounded suspiciously like Mrs. Weasley) scolded him. He could be expelled for this. He was insane. A brief glance at Luna, who was beginning to hum a Weird Sisters song, told him he probably was.

* * *

"Well, I didn't really think much of it. He has been going down to breakfast alone sometimes." Ron sat in the middle of Dumbledore's office. He was being interrogated by Dumbledore. Snape and Mcgonagall silently observed. A loud pop signaled the arrival of Arthur Weasley, and Mr. Lovegood. 

"Came as soon as I heard. I hope you didn't tell Molly. She would be in hysterics."

"Dumbledore, where is my daughter?" Mr. Lovegood bellowed. He was a short man, wore a green suit, but had a very deep voice. His face was turning purple.

"Mr. Lovegood, please sit down and I will explain."

The new occupants of the room each took a seat next to Ron, who was squirming nervously in his seat.

"Now, please let me explain the entire situation. I will answer any questions you may have when I am done."

Mr. Lovegood glared at Dumbledore. He respected the man greatly, but when his daughter's safety was in jeopardy...well, he'd forget everything and put her before all.

"Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood appear to have gone missing in the middle of the night. Mr. Weasley assures me that he does not know of their whereabouts. The entire castle was searched, as were the grounds. He did tell me that Harry had been acting odd since the start of term. Am I correct in saying that, Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes, sir." He spoke to his feet. "Hermione noticed it too. So we talked to him a few weeks ago."

Dumbledore paced the office, sharing eye contact with everyone but Ron, who was still fidgeting in his seat, and carefully inspecting the laces on his shoes.

"This Hermione girl," Mr. Lovegood said, "Why isn't she here too?"

Mcgonagall spoke up, "Ms. Granger is one of our top students, and attending an important Ancient Ruins exam." Mr. Lovegood gave the old woman an unreadable glare before Dumbledore continued to speak.

"What I was about to ask Mr. Weasley before you arrived, Mr. Lovegood, was where he thought Harry and Luna might have gone?"

Mr. Weasley raised an eye brow at his son, who was now squirming so much in his seat that Mcgonagall cast an anti-itch charm.

"Well?"

"Ithinkharryandlunawenttofindremus."

"_What_?"

Ron looked up at all the adults in the room. He could have sworn Snape wore a brief smug look on his face, but was not sure because it was quickly replaced by his usual scowl.

"Mr. Weasley, you are sure?"

"Almost positive. I found this," he said, dropping **Tracking the Wolf** onto Dumbedore's desk, "on his night stand. And look what page is marked."

Dumbledore took the book, and the room fell silent. His eyes widened slightly as he read the text. Before Mr. Lovegood could ask about his daughter once more, Dumbledore spoke. "We have to find the missing..." Mcgonagall opened her mouth to ask a question, but Dumbledore interrupted. "We have five nights before the full moon. I trust that we find Mr. Potter and Ms. Lovegood before then. I do not want to call a search for three wolves."

* * *

They trudged along the mountain side, sweat ran down their temples, and their throats burned dry. They had just taken a brief rest in the cave Harry had visited Sirius in his fourth year. A lump formed in his throat when he found bits of old chicken bones still littering the cave. Luna had not asked any odd questions. In fact, she had been completely silent since they had passed Hogsmeade and hiked up the mountain. 

"Are you alright?" Harry asked hoarsely.

Luna smiled weakly and nodded. Harry had his cloak folded in his pocket. The bulge looked odd, but they were in such a deserted area, they did not need to worry about being seen. Harry was worried they might have veered off course since they last performed the tracking spell, but there was nothing they could have done until the sun set and the moon rose again. Among hunger pangs, he felt guilt for leaving his two best friends behind. He only just realized how horribly he had been treating them. He had been so focused on finding Remus with Luna, that he fell blind to all else. Luna, he thought, was the first girl (besides Hermione) that he felt comfortable around. She did not gape at his scar, giggle nonstop, or blush when she was around him. She would never be like Hermione though. No, Luna was something different. He could not explain it.

They spent the rest of the morning, and most of the afternoon climbing over the mountains that surrounded Hogsmeade. Hogwarts was long gone from view now, and they were entering what appeared to be a great field full of tall grass. Before they entered the field, they took a short rest so that they could spend the whole night using the moon to their advantage.

"It's a bit chilly out here, is it not?" Luna said. Both her and Harry were shivering on the ground. They were about five feet apart, the cloak lay in between them.

"You don't mind if I come there, do you? We could ourselves with the cloak, because uh..you know, it would be a little warmer." Harry said.

"Ok," she smiled. Harry gratefully stood up, retrieved the cloak, and covered himself and Luna. They lay really close now, less than a foot apart.

"I promise I won't do anything," Harry said awkwardly.

Luna laughed, " I know. Are you shaking from the cold or of fright?" Harry did not expect this question, and he did not know how to answer it. So he settled for closing his eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

A/N: 

Ok...the format got a little muddled up while i was transfering the chapter onto But I think I've sorted it all out. If it looks weird you know why. Is the Luna/Harry thing explained here?

I was hoping I could get chapter 19 in before Sunday, because I'll be away for about two weeks. I only managed to get one page done, but I'll work on it some more if I have time. The household is in complete chaos right now. Packing, cleaning, celebrating birthdays all at once. But if I don't update again this week I'll let you know that I'm taking a few of my notebooks with me so I can work on this story and a few others.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter Nineteen:**

Tonks and Mr. Weasley flew abreast on their broomsticks. Night had now fallen, meaning it would be difficult for a muggle to spot any odd beings or objects floating in the sky. They still had to be careful in being inconspicious, because the moon shone brightly. They had just finished flying over a small mountain behind Hogsmeade, and now a field lay underneath them. Tonks carefully observed her surroundings. She glanced towards Mr. Weasley. He shook his head. It was impossible for anyone to go further than this point on foot alone. Unless Harry and Luna had help from one of Hagrid's thestrals...but no, that had been checked already.

Mr. Weasley signaled for Tonks to turn around. They would head back to the castle to report their nonexistent findings, and get their next orders. Maybe if one of them had glanced over their shoulders as they flew back towards the mountain, they would have seen two small heads with no bodies attached lying still in the grass.

* * *

"My, that was a close one!" Luna threw the cloak of her and Harry. "Lucky you asked me to sleep with you under your cloak."

"Er....yeah." Harry blushed. "They've already managed to look this far? We have less time than I thought. We better move on. Don't you think?"

Luna nodded, and cast the tracking charm. The purple light shot out through the field, so the two of them began to trudge through the knee-length grass. The field, because of its thickness and length, took nearly an hour to cross. This time Harry cast the tracking charm. The both let out a groan. Their fears of having to go through the thick wood were confirmed.

"Looks a bit like the Forbidden Forest, does it not?"

Harry swallowed with difficulty and nodded.

"Perhaps we'll be lucky and find wood gnomes, " Luna said brightly.

Harry gave a small smile. After dealing with the gnomes in the Burrow's yard, he thought wood gnomes could not be much worse.

The struggled through the wood, which progressively became thicker, until the sky over their heads was covered by the green canopy of the tree tops. Harry knew it did not make a difference if it were night or day. The forest floor probably had not seen sunlight for centuries.

Their feet rustled the dead leaves on the ground. The crunch and snapping of twigs was deafening in the silence that surrounded them. Harry had not seen the Forbidden Forest this quiet ever. Well, there was that one time with Grawp...He wondered it maybe this _was_ the Forbidden Forrest. He was not sure where its boundaries extended.

Occasionally Luna or Harry would cast the tracking charm. Quite a few times they caught themselves heading too far west, and it would take them a while to right themselves again. Harry had long ago lost track of day and exhaustion was beginning to over take him. He dreaded the thought of sleeping in the forest, but when Luna nodded off in mid-step he decided they had no choice.

"Hmmm... not yet..." Luna nudged Harry's shoulder, as he slowly began to wake up. "Ouch!" she bit his arm, causing him to jerk awake and remember his surroundings. He gasped and shut his eyes again, not believing what he was seeing.

"Don't worry, Harry. They're quite playful creatures. They wouldn't hurt a nargle."

He opened his eyes again and shook his head. "Luna, what are these things?..."

"These," Luna answered smugly, "are Crumple-Horned Snorkacks."

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk, staring blankly at a silver gadget broken in two. He discarded most of the objects Harry smashed in his office at the end of last term, but kept one as a reminder of how he failed the child he swore he would protect.

There was also Luna. When Mr. Lovegood was told why his daughter was missing, he was force-fed Calming Draught as not to cause harm to himself and those around him. But who could blame him? Luna was his last living family member, and his past relations with Remus were anything but pleasant. Yes, the man had a difficult past, and struggled to keep life fairly normal for Luna after the death of her mother.

A knock at the door shook Albus out of his thoughts. He cleared his throat and said, "come in."

A very tired looking Mr. Weasley and Tonks emerged from the other side. They carried a broomstick each, and attempted to straighten their disheveled appearances before reaching Dumbledore's desk.

"Nothing," Tonks said before Dumbledore could ask. She threw down her broom in defeat.

"We searched Hogsmeade and stopped at the forest's borders," Mr. Wealey explained. "What now, Albus?"

"Now," the Headmaster answered, "we have no choice but to enter the Forgotten Forest."

Mr. Weasley paled, "precisely what I feared."

"But what other choice do we have?" Tonks asked. "No one's been in that forest since-"

"The days of King Arthur. We know, Tonks. Albus, everyone who has entered the wood has not come out of it."

"A myth."

"And I think it goes without saying that Harry's life comes before ours." Tonks said.

Dumbledore raised a grey eyebrow. "Speaking from the point of a professional auror, I presume?"

"Right," Tonks smiled, "so we're going now, Arthur?"

"We are."

* * *

"Amazing! It is said that they only reside in Sweden. I wonder what an entire herd is doing here." Luna stroked the pink blubbery back of one of the smaller Snorkacks. It fluttered it's pearly-white wings for a moment, and then lifted it's chin so that Luna could scratch it.

Crumple-Horned Snorkacks were very odd-looking creatures. Even Hagrid's class had not harbored anything quite like them. The Snorkacks varied in shades of pink, had pig-like snouts, but behaved uncannily like cats. They even sprouted whiskers on each cheek. Harry had noticed they all had the same type of feathered-wings, which deemed useless. They waddled when they walked, but beat their wings feverishly, not grasping the concept that they were unable to fly. But what was the most peculiar characteristic, was the horn that all of them displayed proudly in the very center of their foreheads. It looked like a cross between a unicorn horn and an elephant's trunk. It was grey in color, and expanded and contracted with every breath they took. Harry found out, (the hard way) that even though the horn did not look it, it was sharp. Luna assured him that he had been stung by a male, not a female, which might have been lethal. She did not seem in the least disturbed by this fact, and continued to return the affection to the baby girl Snorkack that had settled next to her in the dead leaves.

"Luna, I understand this is very exciting for you and everything, but we should move on. The sun's going to rise very soon." He stood up, brushed off bits of twig and leaves from himself, only to be knocked over by one of the larger Snorckacks. He scowled, and stood up again. A fifteen-foot Snorkack playfully nuzzled him. Luna laughed as Harry tried to reclaim the glasses that were stolen off his nose. "Luna!"

"All right, all right!" she laughed.

They took a moment to say goodbye to the herd of Snorkacks, and began to move along their way. Harry looked back after about twenty feet of walking and gasped. The herd had vanished, and no trace of them could be found anywhere. This part of the forest wasn't very thick, and the Snorkacks should have still been somewhat visible. Luna spun around, saw that the Snorkacks were gone and gave Harry a smile. She knew something he didn't.

Harry sighed and took his mind off the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. There were more pressing matters to deal with. Like Remus. How much time did they have left? How were his friends fairing without him? Mrs. Weasley? Dumbledore? Oh, yes, he thought. After this he would never be allowed into Hogwarts again. But it was for Remus, and at this point in time it was all Harry cared about.

* * *

A/N: Whew, ok. All caught up. Sort of. I came back to 100 messages from yahoo groups and fic alerts in my inbox, and I'm still not done sorting it out. I didn't get as much time done on vacation as I thought I would. I thought I'd have more time to myself but that was certainly not the case. This chapter was originally longer, but I decided to leave a portion in my notebook and not type it up because it didn't fit with a few things. Aye, enough of my ramblings. I'll leave you to it. Read and review like good little people :)


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Chapter Twenty:**

"You said they were 'quite playful creatures,' and that 'they wouldn't hurt a nargle.' Then tell me, what is this!?" Harry furiously examined the green welt that had appeared on his arm. Luna looked hurt, but quickly composed herself before Harry could notice how she felt.

"It was a male that bit you, Harry. I'm sure of it. You will be fine."

"Oh, and how do you tell they're male? They look exactly the same to me! Or did you go flipping every bloody Snorkack over onto their backs and check?" The green welt gave a slight throb, and Harry clutched his right arm. It was his wand arm..

"The horn did not curve at the end."

"What?"

"The female's horns, they curve at the ends. The Snorkack that stung you did not have a curved horn. It was straight with a dull point."

Harry laughed sarcastically. "Dull....dull point? And how do you know so much about Snorkacks if no one's even ever seen one?"

"Imagination is the light by which we see." (Flannery O'Connor)

"_What_?"

"Look, Harry. I am not going to argue with the narrow-minded. Honestly, sometimes you are just as bad as Hermione."

"Hey, you leave Hermione out of this!" Harry stopped walking along Luna's side.

"Do you want to save Remus or not?"

Harry frowned, his eyebrows closing in together. "Well, obviously...."

"Then follow me."

"The sun's coming up. We can't use the spell anymore." Indeed, tiny sunbeams filtered into the wood where tree coverage was sparse. "If we didn't stop for those bloody Snorkacks-" Luna quickly clapped a hand over Harry's mouth.

"Do not offend them!" She whispered in his ear.

He looked around in confusion. "They're gone, Luna. They've been gone."

"How can you be so sure? Just because you cannot see them with your own eyes does not mean they are not lurking about."

Harry did not bother to argue. His patience was thinning.

* * *

Arthur Weasley gripped his wand tightly.

"Oh, come on!" Tonks pulled him off of the forest's edge and into a bush. Arthur had been standing at the borders, trying to brave the wood. He shuddered a little, took Tonk's hand and stepped out of the bush. His robes were covered in stains of berries, and leaves. Tonks gave him an encouraging smile.

"Why couldn't we go search the field and Hogsmeade with the other search party?" He asked.

"Because Luna and Harry are in here." Tonks lead the way into the Forgotten Forest, Mr. Weasley followed in her wake.

* * *

The smirk on his face suddenly turned to an expression of pain. His teeth grinded against each other, and beads of sweat formed at his temples. He clutched his arm, and then let go to roll up the sleeve of his robes. The Dark Mark went from coal to black. It was clearer than ever now. The Dark Lord was calling.

In moments like this Peter Pettigrew wanted no more than to saw his arm off. His small, watery eyes squinted at the man sitting in the cell. The man stood up from his seat, and walked over to the bars that surrounded him. He stuck his head through, and said "You know, things would be much more simpler if only you had gone to your master and taken me with you. I'm sure he would find ways to extract information on the prophecy from me. Oh, wait, but no, you had to let greed consume you. You wanted the power all for yourself."

"Shut up!" the rat said between gasps of pain. Tears were now streaming out of his eyes.

"You know you'd never stand a chance. He is supposed to be the most powerful wizard of all time...No, wait, I'm sorry, that's Dumbledore."

"Shut it!"

"No, in fact...." the man thought to himself, "I think Harry might outweigh him actually...."

"Shut it, Lupin, or you'll get it!" Pettigrew let go of his arm, and flashed his silver hand in a threatening manner.

Remus gave a small smile. "And you think that matters to me now, Peter?"

As the pain of the Dark Mark slowly began to subside, Pettigrew stood up straight and walked to the cell. "Losing faith, are we?" He stared at his prisoner. Dull, green eyes surrounded by black and yellow skin stared back. The man looked very ill through Pettigrew's lame attempt at keeping him alive. But behind those eyes he could still see a defiant streak of strength, though just barely.

"What do you live for, Lupin?"

Lupin pulled his head out of the space between two bars. He stepped back to look at Pettigrew.

"To see good will overcome all evil."

"You have a long way to go," Pettigrew replied. And just at that moment, his arm gave a painful jolt. The Dark Lord was feeling happy.

* * *

A/N:

"Imagination is the light by which we see."- by Flannery O'Connor

I know it's a short one, and I haven't updated in a while. With school starting and such my priorities have shifted around a little. But I'm still writing when I can. Thanks for being patient.


	21. TwentyOne

**Chapter Twenty-One:**

"'Mione, you can't move your knight that way."

"What?...Oh, sorry. I just don't understand chess, Ron." Hermione knocked over one of her chess pieces in defeat.

"You're the most clever witch in Hogwarts, and you can't play chess? You've seen me play with Ha-...sorry. Never mind this. Let's go down to Hagrid's." Ron suggested.

Hermione pointed to the window. Outside dark grey clouds formed, threatening to dump buckets of rain at any given moment. "I don't fancy a walk in that."

"Ok then..." Ron thought. "Are you hungry? Because I'm starved."

"Ron! We just had dinner an hour ago."

"Oh, yeah."

There was a long moment of silence between them.

"You think he's ok?"

"This is Harry we're talking about. He always finds a way out of trouble." Hermione said, not sure if she believed her own words or not.

"I'm still mad at him for running off with Loony."

"Well, maybe if we had been more understanding...listened when he tried to tell us..."

"Oh, come off it! He's been telling her everything all year. He left _us_ in the dark. We're his best friends, 'Mione." Ron turned crimson with anger. "And if he told her that bloody prophecy-"

"Ron!" Hermione stood up and snatched one of the chess pieces out of his hand. He had been squeezing it rather tightly. She set the piece down onto the chessboard, where it fell to it's knees, coughing furiously. When it had caught its breath, it stood up and waved a fist at Ron in a threatening manner. Ron frowned at it and turned to Hermione.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to go down to the kitchens to see if Dobby can nick me a few pastries or something." He turned to leave, and Hermione reluctantly followed.

* * *

Harry had lost track of all time. They could have been walking for minutes, days, weeks...he did not know. He glanced sideways at Luna. Her hair was matted with twigs, thin scratches littered her face, and her robes were in complete shambles. She wore Harry's scarf after losing her own. After giving it to her, he regretted it. It was cold. Bitter cold. But Luna still shook, and her teeth chattered so he figured she needed it more than himself. Harry wondered about his own appearance. It couldn't have been much better than Luna's. He had lost most hope a long time ago. Now his only source of determination came from Luna. All he had to do was look at her from the corner of his eyes, and he could see the perseverance that shone out from her.

Their surroundings had changed immensely. The wood was beginning to thin, leaving the two friends feeling vulnerable and exposed. True, the wood had a great feeling of forbiddingness, but the trees served as a security blanket from the sky ahead, and camouflage around them. They had seem virtually no other life since the Snorkacks. Though a few crows could be heard in the tree tops some distance away. The absence of life around them was disconcerting, though what was worse were the remnants of life.

On occasion they would pass a clearing where many logs sat in varying patterns. They looked as though they might have served as benches and seats for some sort of gathering place. Circles of stones and figures made of sticks were placed around and near the logs. Great piles of ashes, which Harry assumed were from fires sat among the stones. It was evident that some form of rituals took place in the forest at one point in time. Harry hoped that they were not recent. Whenever Luna and he had passed a ritual ground, they would immediately grow silent, perking their ears to pick up the slightest sound. They rarely stopped to sleep, though their bodies demanded it. He had suggested that they sleep in shifts, but this plan was stopped once both of them fell asleep at the same time. Harry wanted out of the woods. Finally, not knowing how long it had been since their departure from Hogwarts, he got his wish.

Harry had not seen anything like it. They were walking in a field. Not a field of grass, but stones. There were pebbles, rocks, even stones as big as boulders, which covered the ground so that not a patch of dirt was visible. On occasion they would pass a weak and dying shrub. The field was not entirely flat. When Harry looked ahead, he noticed that the ground sloped gradually. He looked at Luna, who looked back with uncertainty, and he knew she too feared what was on the other side of the hill. They stumbled over the rocks, but urged each other to keep going, helping one another to their feet when they fell. Panting, they reached the top and cautiously peered above the summit.

Luna rolled her eyes. "Things are getting a bit dull, don't you agree?"

Harry sighed with relief. The both stared down at a small, brick house. It looked like it had been deserted for many years.

"Are we going in?" he asked.

Luna bit her lip, "well, it looks like it could use some refurbishing, but I do not think I can carry on through these rocks all night. I am so tired."

Harry looked down at a stone next to his right hand, which was turning from yellow to a greenish color. "So am I, Luna. I'm beginning to think we'll never get to Remus. Maybe we should have let it be. We're lost now, and now Snape has got us to look for too." Harry imagined Snape rummaging through piles of rocks, looking for Harry, ready to strangle him or force down a vial of lethal potion down his throat. "Hopefully he won't bother..."

Luna slapped Harry across the face. He put a hand to his cheek, where a hand print was faintly visible. "What are you saying, Harry? This is _Remus._ Do not let those thoughts even cross your mind. We will find him, we will. We've come to far not too.

Harry sighed, "please, no more encouragement speeches. Just do the tracking charm before the moon sets. Say...how much time before the full moon?"

Luna shrugged. They both knew time was scarce.

With a quick mutter of _Comperio lupinus_, a purple light shot out of Luna's wand. Harry's eyes followed it, expecting it to carry on into the distance until his eyes could see it no longer. It did not. Instead, it halted at the front door of the small brick house, almost beckoning them to enter.

* * *

A/N:

Just to let you know I'm still alive and kicking. Just moved into a new house, can't find a thing. To top it all off, I just realized I have to start thinking of college this year. Someone find me the fountain of youth, and I'll stop with excuses and find more time for Harry Potter.


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo

**Chapter: Twenty-Two**

The series of events that followed would be forever imprinted in Harry's memory as a hazy, unclear time. According to Luna he has fought like a brave knight. Lupin, though weak from lack of food and weary from imprisonment was able to fairly judge and say the same thing.

After Harry and Luna entered the rather small abode of Pettigrew, they were confronted by the rat itself. The way they were greeted was unpleasant- falling through the aged floorboards and landing bottom-first on the concrete floor of the basement- makeshift prison. It was there that Harry had brushed himself up and found himself face-to-face with the wretched Pettigrew. There they engaged in a proper wizards' duel while Luna freed the enslaved Lupin.

On the verge of victory, Harry was struck by a dark, golden yellow beam squarely on his Snorkack bite. The potency of both injuries was too much to bear, and Harry's conscious self succumbed to a black out. At this precise moment, a pair of older wizards, well, one a rather colorful-charactered witch stumbled in on the chaotic scene. The wizard, Arthur Weasley, was able to Stupefy Pettigrew in rat form just seconds before he was about to slip away into the damp, dark shadows of the prison.Arthur proudly placed the useless creature in his cloak pocket, sealed it with an unbreakable charm. There was no freedom to roam free and terrorize for Pettigrew any longer. Those days were over.

The journey back to Hogwarts was still a pressing one- that had not changed. But what had changed was the grim feeling in the hearts of a few. Lupin was alive, though barely, the Lovegood girl was in one piece, as was Harry.

Oh. Harry. How would he turn out?

Tonks stared down at his arm as she steered her broom towards the great towers of the castle. It looked almost bruised, with a yellow tint and hint of black. Madam Pomfrey was always able to mend what seemed impossible. Yes, everything would be mended and righted again.

* * *

A firm, comforting grip was placed on his shoulder. For a moment it seemed that he was about to wake. But his eyelids were weighed down with exhaustion.

Harry could feel the presence of many eyes on him as he gradually floated into consciousness.

"No, I really think he's waking this time!" The eager voice was unmistakably Ron Weasley's.

Harry mumbled incoherently, causing the grip to tighten involuntarily on his shoulder.

"What did you say, Harry?"

"I said," his voice cracked as he struggled to speak.

Someone lifted his head and pressed a glass of water to his lips. Harry gladly accepted it.

"Is Remus ok?"

"I'm right here, Harry, thanks to you and Ms. Lovegood."

Harry opened his eyes immediately and had Dumbledore not had his hand placed upon his shoulder, Harry would have flown out of his bed. There was a moment of confusion as Harry surveyed his surroundings. There were many people surrounding him: Dumbledore, some of the Weasleys, Hermione, Luna, and Remus, who looked as if he had aged nearly twenty years with a cane propped up next to his seat. Harry looked to Dumbledore for some explanation.

"St. Mungos," he said.

Harry threw him a confused look.

"You're quite fortunate they were able to save your arm."

Harry looked down at his arm to discover it had been tightly bandaged.

"Which is great seeing as you're going to need it when you play seeker!" Ron declared.

"Seeker...what?"

Dumbledore chuckled, "perhaps, Mr. Weasley, we should save that explanation for another time. I imagine Harry is very tired and his thoughts aren't quite clear."

"Professor?"

As if on cue, everyone in the room began to file out in order. Mrs. Weasley shot him a worried glance, but Mr. Weasley urged her forward. Luna Lovegood stopped to kiss him quickly on the cheek. They both turned scarlet upon realization that the whole room has stopped walking to watch. Someone cleared their throat awkwardly and they began to leave once again.

"Mr. Potter, as you can imagine we have much to discuss. Much. But I can think of a more pressing matter that needs attention." Dumbledore glanced towards Lupin. "And perhaps all will be set right soon."

"Sir?"

"Certainly not to how it was before...well, not that all was well in the first place but-"

"Professor.."

"But nonetheless-"

"_Sir?"_

"Oh..yes Mr. Potter?"

"I think that I was wrong to expect to forgive you."

"Oh, well it's quite all right, Mr. Potter. I am only a foolish man after all. I was just hoping that yo-"

" Professor, please let me finish."

"Oh?" Dumbledore stopped speaking right away.

" I can only hope," Harry said as he struggled to sit up, "that it's not too late to be forgiven myself."

Dumbledore broke out into the widest smile Harry had ever known him to give.

"Every man deserves to be forgiven for the past."

And with that Dumbledore headed out of the door, leaving Harry to face what he had so desperately fought to free.

* * *

A/N: I always finish things I care about. Even if it's ages afterward.

It's been an entire year since I dove into Harry Potter fanfiction. And I suppose I'll write another story as soon as an idea hits me over the head. I can never really say when that will be. But I'll keep writing until I'm satisfied with a final product. (This means I'll be writing for all eternity)


End file.
